My Secret Letters
by Poet Of No Return
Summary: A baby is born and is force to become something he is not and rather someone. Born a girl but grew up all her life as a boy. While in college Kai falls in love with his best friend and roommate, Inuyasha. They begin to date and Kai finds out he’s a—GIRL!
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: You Know I Don't Own Shit!

(A/N:) OK this is one of my old stories from my old user name that I found on my computer. My old user name was Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha and the story was 'My Secret Letters'. Well its back and better than ever so enjoy and I hope you like the new Revised Version of 'My Secret Letters.

--

Chapter 1: Inuyasha

It's been one year exactly since he had entered into college and he still didn't know who was behind the letters. They were secret and always well concealed. No matter how hard Inuyasha tried he could not figure out who was sending him these letters. At first he thought they were some crude joke and he laughed at first, but then they got worse and more steamy and personal. Inuyasha use to share these letters with his friends but that soon stopped because as the year went on the letters got worse and Inuyasha began to take pleasure in reading them.

No one knew of his little secret and Inuyasha prayed no one would ever find out. Soon Inuyasha came to expect those letters and spent many nights pleasuring himself to them. Inuyasha became very secretive about those letters that is until Miroku stumbled upon him reading the letter and sliding his hand into his pants. Inuyasha let Miroku read the letter and the ones that came after but to this day Miroku denies ever seeing Inuyasha touching himself and he stands by that story 100.

Inuyasha was now a sophomore in college and he still didn't know who this guy was and he couldn't even write him back because he never answered his letter. Inuyasha was at a lost of words and he didn't know what to do. After the first semester of his sophomore year Inuyasha decided that these letters were strictly written to give him pleasure and he took pleasure in reading them and he smiled happily every night after doing so, but something was missing. Something was lacking and Inuyasha knew what it was, his pride. Ever since those letters started to come, his pride and family honor slipped a little until he failed to think about it at all. And this was no way to live.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The other guys in the locker room were laughing, dialing up girlfriends, talking and everything else, while he was in the shower thinking about a boy. How in the hell did this happen? Inuyasha walked over to his locker and sat down on the bench facing it, no use trying to deny it, he was in love with a guy he didn't even know. It was sickening, maddening, and yet he loved it-loved him. The boy writing these letters must seriously be in agony if he had time to write such perverted things.

Inuyasha stood and opened his locker and the expected letter fell out and landed at his feet. Inuyasha stooped to pick it up and returned to his seat on the bench. Temptation swam through him to open the letter but their were to many people around, so Inuyasha simply stood and walked out of the room and head down the hall to his dorm room and flopped down on his bed. He looked around and sniffed to air to make sure he was alone and opened the letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I touched myself again…you make me do all types of strange things. I had a fantasy about us and I'm sure you would enjoy reading it. I was in the shower and you were watching me. I could feel your eyes on me and I smiled. I turned and faced you and watched you stand to lock the door then walk back to where you sitting and you continued to watch me. I began to stroke myself and I heard you chuckle in that deep sexy voice of yours. Then I felt your arms around me and I felt your hands slide to my erection to stroke me even harder. I sighed and laid my head back on your shoulder and I discovered you haven't removed yours clothes at all. I was about to voice this when you shoved me against the wall and rammed your hard cock into me. Oh I moaned and I screamed. I felt so good and so alive. You continued to pump yourself in and out of me until we both climaxed. Inuyasha what you do to me is something special and I don't ever want it to go away. Inuyasha I love you and one of these days we will meet._

_Akira_

--

Kai stroked himself even harder until he came with a powerful force. He sighed and fell back against his makeshift bed under the basement stairs closet. "Wow that was satisfying."

Kai rolled onto his stomach and sighed as sweat spilled from his forehead. It was a world record he knew, ten seconds of stroking and he already climaxed. Kai rested for a few more moments then stood and walked out of his secret hideout and walked up the stairs and closed the basement door. Kai scratched his short choppy hair and sighed. He walked down the hall to his dorm 115 and opened the door only to see his roommate and best friend for all of his life jackin' off.

Shock rolled upon his face as Inuyasha stilled in his movements and stared at his best friend. A deep blush covered both the boys' cheeks and Kai hurriedly left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha sat up and tucked the note under his pillow before getting up completely to retie his towel and open the door to let Kai back in. Once inside their room they shared an uncomfortable silence. Kai once again reached to scratch his head and forced a nervous laugh; "Well it seems we were both doing the same thing."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled at his friend. "I guess."

"So who's the letter from?"

"Some girl," dammit! He shouldn't have to lie about this it was his best friend.

"Really? Well she has to be hot if you're pumping to a letter."

"Well actually it's a-a g-g-guy."

That peaked Kai's attention. He walked over to Inuyasha's bed and sat down. "Can I see?"

Inuyasha handed Kai the note and Kai read it and blush flared his cheeks. He then looked at Inuyasha and handed him back the note and subconsciously blinked. Inuyasha saw this and assumed his friend was shocked at the content in the note and he made up an excuse. "Yea I know its pretty deep. I couldn't help it, it excited me."

Kai nodded his head and smiled but did nothing more. Inuyasha thought he had made the right decision by telling Kai about his stalker crush but apparently he was wrong. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that Kai was responsible for that note and to walk in and discover his best friend getting off on that was a major high. The things it did to him were unimaginable. Inuyasha sighed and began to apologize for the note when Kai stopped him.

"I'm not mad, I'm just shocked."

"Oh well that's good."

"So I see that he didn't stop writing after all, you were just lying."

"Yeah, when the stuff in the letter started getting heavy I stopped reading them."

'Well that's good', Kai thought. He didn't want any of the boys at school to know what he was thinking about Inuyasha. Kai smiled again as another thought rushed through his mind. 'I thought he threw all my notes anyway'. Kai stood and walked over to his bed and began taking off his shoes, socks, pants, shirt, then finally his boxers. Kai gathered up all his clothing and put them in their laundry bag and walked back to bed. Inuyasha sat and watched Kai the whole time and he suddenly felt that sensation to masturbate. Kai was unaware of any of this and climbed into bed and went to sleep. Inuyasha stood and turned off the light before going back to bed.

--

Early the next morning Kai awoke and dressed then slipped into a pair of sweat pants and tiptoed out the room, where he ran into Kouga. "Higurashi, what's up?"

"Nothing," Kai replied in a strained voice. He never did like him and there was just something about him that scream rapist but he let it slide.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing, just wanted to know what you doing up this early in the morning."

"Nothing, now let me go."

Kai snatched away from Kouga and stormed down the hall. He was heading to the showers; Inuyasha would be in there as soon as he awoke which would be in 15 minutes or so. He had to get everything set up if he was going to get Inuyasha into his bed at all. Kai crept into the locker room and snuck up to Inuyasha's locker and put a tiny letter inside. After completing his mission Kai crept back to his room. Kai gently closed the door and slid quietly into bed. "Where you been this early in the morning?"

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin and looked over at Inuyasha and saw him staring at him with suspicion. He had to find something to say to him but nothing came to his head and suddenly his lips took over, "I couldn't sleep so I strolled around for a minute and now I'm tired."

Kai faked a yawn and attempted to go to sleep but the pull of Inuyasha was too much. "Kai, what are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing."

Inuyasha looked at his best friend and left the room. Kai sighed a breath of relief and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Inuyasha was walking down the hall toward the locker room where he ran into Miroku. "Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hi. What do you want?"

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I think—never mind. Hey did you see anyone come in here?"

"No why?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha opened his locker and a letter fell out. He stooped to get it but Miroku got to it first. Inuyasha tried to reach for the letter but Miroku moved out of his way. He then began reading the material and after the first line a blush rushed to his cheeks and he graciously handed Inuyasha the letter. "I thought you stopped getting those."

"I did, this must be a new one."

"Just who is this guy?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be standing here right now," yea I'd be fucking his brains out.

"Yash are you sure that you don't know this guy?"

"Does it look like I know this guy?"

"Well I just making sure. You know this guy knows some pretty intimate things about you."

"I know that."

Inuyasha walked out of the locker room with the letter in tow and headed straight for his room flopped on his bed, then torn open the note.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I want you…I saw you in the shower yesterday and I wanted to fuck you. My dick's so hard from the picture of you naked. I can picture you ridding me and I want you to suck me. I can't help myself but I want you Inuyasha and I want you to want me. I want to be your pillow. I want to lick, kiss, suck, and fuck every part of you, will you let me? If I were to come up behind you and slide my hand down your pants would you let me? If I were to suck your dick on the teacher's desk while class was in session, what would you do? I want to suck your dick and I want your big juicy cock inside of me. I want to be your slave, Inuyasha. I want you to beat me and use me anyway you can, just as long as I feel you inside of me at night. When I go to sleep, I see your face. When I wake up I feel your touch and I want to have you. Inuyasha. Everyday in my mind I violate you in many different ways and I want you to do the same, will you? Are you thinking about me now? Is your dick hard? Are you filled with wanting or are you still unsure? My love and devotion to you is forever…_

_Akira_

Inuyasha looked up from the letter and blushed when he saw Kai smiling at him. "What?"

Kai simply shook his head, stood and walked to his drawer and began pulling out his uniform. He returned to his bed, dropped his clothes on the mattress and pulled off his sweat pants and began to dress. Inuyasha glared at Kai before demanding another explanation, but nothing was said. Finally after Kai finished pulling on his boxers and turned toward Inuyasha and said in amused voice. "You have a hard on."

Inuyasha looked down at his dick and saw it straining against his shorts. "So?"

"Another letter from that boy?"

"Keh."

Inuyasha got dress and walked out the room and headed to his class. Kai walked over to Inuyasha's bed and picked up the note and smiled at the knowing of Inuyasha excitement was due to his letters. Kai placed the letter back down and finished dressing then hurried off to class.

--

Ok that was the first chappie. In the second chappie we'll find out who Kai is and there'll be some nifty flashbacks. Please review after you read thanks! NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Flashback –Who is Kai

Disclaimer: I don't a thing except my laptop and this idea!

(A/N:) Hey you guys I just got this idea for a story and I just had to type it. I had just got done reading fallen13thanjel's 'Rebound' and found. The author inspired me to write this story so enjoy!

Full Summary: A baby is born and is force to become something he is not and rather someone. Born a girl but grew up all her life as a boy. While in college Kai falls in love with his best friend and roommate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha discovers his love for him and puts together the puzzle of Kai and the love notes. They begin to date and Kai finds out he's a—GIRL! What will happen to Inuyasha and Kai's relationship? Why wasn't Kai told about his past? Who did this to him? And most importantly, how is he to live now?

Rated: Angst/Romance/Fantasy/and slight disgust

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**My Secret Letters**_

**Chapter 2: The Big Flashback –Who is Kai?**

_"Push, honey, push!" The small woman was covered in sweat, having a baby was hard work. Her husband and love of her life was standing next to her, holding her hand and coaching her through the whole thing. "Uh! It hurts Yuki!" _

"_I know," He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "I can feel it, but honey you can do it. You can make it."_

_She nodded and looked down at her swollen belly with determination. The doctor scream with excitement. "Ms. Higurashi push!" Together, Yuki and his wife, Tanpopo (A/N: Tanpopo means Dandelion.) pushed. _

"_Ok, rest." At the doctor's words both parents rested. Yuki squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly and she smiled._

"_Alright, the baby has crowned, now push with all your might, Ms. Higurashi!" Both Tanpopo and her husband bared down and pushed but at that very moment Yuki felt something snap in his wife's body. The doctor helped pull the baby and asked the nurse to hand him the scissors to cut the cord._

_After cleaning the baby and it finally opened its eyes and it screamed. The doctor turned with all smiles and said in a cheerful voice. "Here you are, a strong-and loud baby girl." The doctor looked down at the mother and handed the baby to her then he paled. "Nurse!" _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_The mother shouldn't be losing so much blood, call Dr. Yamazaki!" _

"_Yes sir!" The nurse ran off and a few minutes later she came back with the doctor. _

"_Well what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked._

_Yamazaki took one look at her and said. "She bleeding internally" _

"_WHAT!" _

"_Calm down Mr. Higurashi-" _

"_Calm down, calm down? My wife is dying and you want me to calm down? I should kill you all right now!" Yuki was about to unleash his miko power when he felt a tug at the end of his shirt. Yuki turned to see his daughter pulling him and he smiled. _

"_Yuki," Tanpopo coughed and forced a smiled. The doctors turned to look over at the wife and sadness covered their faces._

_Yuki cupped his wife's face and she returned the weak smile. "Yuki, do what the doctors say and take care of our daughter ok? I love you." She violently coughed and handed Yuki took the baby. _

"_What's her name?" _

_She cleared her and spoke in a whisper. "Ka—" _

_Tanpopo coughed then went silent and her eyes slid closed. "Honey? Honey?" _

_Yuki slightly shook her but her eyes remain closed and her body still. Yuki hugged his wife and cried into the nape of her neck, until the doctors pulled him away and began working on Tanpopo; trying to revive her._

_Yuki was ushered out of the emergency room and was sent to wait in the waiting room. His daughter was taken from him and put in the nursery. _

"_Mr. Higurashi!" The doctor who delivered the baby called followed by Ms. Yamazaki. _

"_Yes," his eyes were dull and red. She looked up at him then spoke. "The baby is going to need some baby formula, if you want I can suggest a place to go and get some." _

_Yuki looked up and they fell to Ms. Yamazaki's face, "What are you talking about?" _

_Both the doctors remained silent and realization struck Yuki like a ton of bricks. "Are you telling me my wife's dead?"_

_They nodded and waited for Yuki's reaction but he did nothing but stare blankly at the room that contained his wife. Yuki sniffled but did nothing more, he had a child to think about, he would mourn for his wife another time. He had to be strong for his son. Yuki quietly asked, "Where's the nursery?"_

_Yamazaki answered, "New borns aren't allowed to leave the hospital for a couple of days. We have to run some tests and make sure the baby doesn't have any problems."_

_Yuki nodded and returned to his seat. The birth doctor told Yuki which room to go to see his daughter and he went and picked up his child. He held the baby close to his heart and a single tear fell from his eye and landed softly on the baby's cheek. "Looks like its just you and me-Kai."_

_Dr. Yamazaki returned with the information for Yuki to fill out and he handed Kai to a near-by nurse. As the doctor handed him the paper his eyes flew to the nurse holding Kai. The doctor smiled and spoke what Yuki was thinking. "She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"_

_Yuki nodded numbly but said nothing. As he signed the papers of Kai's birth certificate, he silently cried._

_-3 years later-_

_"Kai!" _

"_Coming!" Kai ran to Yuki and asked. _

"_Yes daddy?" _

"_What cha doing son?" _

_Kai panted as she caught her breath. "I'm playing with Inuyasha in the woods." _

"_Oh okay, you two be careful." _

"_Okay." Kai ran back to the spot where she and Inuyasha were playing, then noticed someone else standing there with him. _

"_Hi!"_

_The boy answered back. "Who are you?" _

_Kai's smile only widened. "I'm Kai, Inuyasha's best friend." _

"_Ewwww! Inuyasha you hang out with a girl?"_

_"What are you talking about? Kai's not a girl." _

"_Yea she is. Look at her face!" _

"_Shut up! I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kai ran home crying the whole way. When Kai got home, she ran pass her dad into the house, and into her room, slamming the door. Inuyasha stopped at the porch and looked up at Yuki and asked. "Is Kai alright?" _

"_What happened?" Inuyasha told Yuki everything and angry and fear crossed his face. Yuki and Inuyasha ran up the stairs to Kai's room, there, Yuki knocked on the door. He got no answer so he opened the door and there was Kai crying into her pillow._

_Yuki walked over to her bed and sat down beside Kai, while Inuyasha stood in the doorway. Yuki laid a caring hand on his daughter's back. "What's wrong, champ?" _

"_Mu Mumm Mn mmm!" _

_Yuki laughed then said. "You have to lift your head from the pillow so that I can understand you." Kai lifted her head and stared at her father as a tear slid down her cheek. _

"_Now what happened?" _

"_That boy Inuyasha was hanging with called me…called me…" _

"_Yes?" _

"_He called me a GIRL!"_

_Yuki smiled then said. "Well son you're not a boy." _

"_I ain't?"_

"_I'm not. And no you're not." Inuyasha and Kai gasped. _

"_So I am a girl?" _

"_No. You're a man." _

"_Oh." _

"_Now say it." _

"_I'm a man." _

"_Again." _

"_I'm a man." _

"_Louder." _

"_I'm a man!" _

"_You're a what?" _

"_A Man."_

"_What?" _

"_A Man!" _

"_Huh?" _

"_A MAN!" _

"_What are you?" _

"_I'M A MAN!" _

"_That's my boy." _

_Kai smiled and hugged his father. "Thanks Dad." _

"…_Yea…" Yuki looked out the window and guilt consumed him._

_-7 years later-_

_"Hey, Kai, we gonna hang later right?" _

"_Yea of course. I always got time for my best friend." Inuyasha laughed as he threw an arm around Kai's neck then said. "Well I wasn't so sure with all the girls you've been dating." _

"_HA-HA. Anyways it was only Kia. She really likes me." _

"_What you don't like her?" _

_Kai shook his head before speaking. "Nope. I don't think she's the one." _

"_Keh! What are you talking about, the one?" _

"_Never mind. Anyways what do you want to do?" _

_Inuyasha held the all to familiar thinking pose. "Oh I know we'll play wrestle outside at my house."_

_"What about your brother?" _

"_Sesshomaru? Oh he's nothing, bite him in the ankle and he'll make this high pitch sound then he'll chase you, but if you hide under my bed he won't get you." Kai nodded and the two boys walked their separate ways to class._

_--_

_"Hey Inuyasha! Over here!" Inuyasha walked over to his friend and they both walked to Inuyasha's limo. Inuyasha and Kai talked about a zillion and one things then they felt the car screech to a halt and realized they were home. The two hopped out of the car and raced up to the door and opened it then ran upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Kai sighed as he flopped down on Inuyasha's bed and Inuyasha just stared at him. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Huh? Oh. Just remembering your scent."_

_Inuyasha walked over to the bed, sat down then said. "What are you talking about? You're not a demon." _

"_No…but I am a miko and I have powers." _

"_Really? Let me see." _

"_Ok." Kai held his hands open and a pure light emitted from them. The light was so bright the Inuyasha had to cover his eyes._

"_Ok-ok! Make it stop." Kai snickered then got up and began walking around the room._

_"Hey you got a new CD." _

"_Yea. You wanna listen to it?" _

"_Naw. Hey! Let's go to your brother's room and spy on him." _

"_Ok!" The boys crept down the hall to Sesshomaru's room and found the door was halfway open. There they saw something unseen before, there was Sesshomaru pumping himself, but nothing was coming out. _

"_What's he doing?" Kai asked._

"_I don't know. I think he's trying to make himself pee." _

"_Hmph. Well I don't care how much he does that no pee is gonna come out." _

"_Shh! Look. He's looking at something. (gasp) Oh my God!"_

"_What?"_

"_He's looking at Rin and she's naked." _

"_What let me see. Wow you're right."_

_"Hey, look it, she's walking to him and he's—" _

"_Putting his…inside her!" _

"_And she's crying it must hurt." _

"_Wow. Hey look your brother's groaning, he must be in pain too." _

"_I think so." _

"_There you two are. What are you looking at? (gasp)" _

"_I know Mom. Make them stop, they're hurting each other." _

"_No, you boys shouldn't be seeing this. I told him about leaving this door open." _

"_But Ms. Watase they're hurting." _

"_No they're not, they are mating. Come with me and stay away from this door." _

"_Yes ma'am." They both answer then walked downstairs with Inuyasha's mom._

_--_

_The boys were getting ready for their bath when Inuyasha's mom spoke. "You know you two can take a bath together and save the minutes." _

"_Sure—" _

"_NO! I can't. my dad says I can't. I have to bathe alone." _

"_Ok. Well your water's ready. Who's getting in first?" The two looked at each other then Inuyasha decided Kai should go and so went that… _

_When Kai got home the next day he told his dad everything that happened and his dad reassured him. "Don't worry son. Your surgery with Dr. Kellz is tomorrow. You will finally be the man you are suppose to be."_

_--_

_"Dad I'm scared." _

"_Son, you want to be a man, don't you?" Kai nodded. _

"_Well then this surgery is needed." _

"_Higurashi, Kai the doctor will see you now. You too Mr. Higurashi." The two stood and walked down the hall and around the corridor to the door labeled Dr Kellz, room 129. Kai opened the door and sat down on the patient's table. _

"_So how do you feel, champ?" _

"_I…Good. I feel good." _

"_That's my boy." At that moment the door swung open and Dr. Kellz walked and began talking to Kai's father. She whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, Kai needs this." _

"_But the child has the right to know that he's actually a she." _

"_No he doesn't. I want the best money can buy for him, so that he can be like every boy." _

"…_Yes sir…" She turned toward Kai and said with a smile. "Ready for your penis assimilation?" _

"_Yes. I'll see you later dad."_

_Kai was wheeled into surgery and during that time Yuki couldn't sit still. Maybe it was because he was nervous for his child or maybe it was that he knew what he was doing was wrong. He could go stop the operation and try to undo the damage he already done but then he and his daughter would have to start all over. In the surgery room five doctors gathered around and watched Dr. Kellz as she looked through the microscope camera and placed the tube carefully inside Kai._

_The tube was to be placed inside Kai's uterus and her egg tube were to be tied off and so that her eggs wouldn't travel and die expecting to be fertilized, the tube that connected to the artificial penis was to be sewn to Kai's uterus. The penis would allow Kai to pee, have an erection, and produce the semen, but she wouldn't be able to produce children. The process was long and hard it took about thirteen hours to complete but it was done and Kai lived._

Kai was in his room resting, his father sitting by the bedside watching him when the doctor came in. "Mr. Higurashi, here. These pills will stop Kai's feminine growth, suppressing her breasts and menstrual period, and enhancing her body growth, such as facial hair and voice changes. Her voice will start to deepen as she gets older and this will last until she dies or until she decides she wants to revert back."

"Yes ma'am, I understand and thank you."

-1 year later-

It was Kai's 11th birthday and he was glad but not as happy as he use to be, for something strange was happening to him and he couldn't explain what it was. It had something to do with his best friend; Inuyasha. Something secret, something creepy, something perverted. Every time he was around him things would happen. His body would come to its fullest awareness and he would become aroused. Kai couldn't understand why but it did. He wasn't attracted to boys-at least he thought he wasn't. He knew that if he were it would shame his father-his family name and honor but he needed Inuyasha so badly that his heart ached. Maybe, just maybe he could talk to Inuyasha about it.

After Kai blew out his birthday candles he managed to sneak himself and Inuyasha off to their secret hideout in the shrine house well. Once they both were safely at the bottom of the well Kai began scratching his choppy hair. "What did you want, Kai?"

This was harder than he thought it was going to be and he suddenly lost the words he was going to say. "Kai? Kai are you ok?"

Kai flung himself at Inuyasha and kissed him square on the lips. He held him there for a few seconds before pulled away. Shock was written all over Inuyasha's face and he stared at his friend in confusion before he punched Kai in the mouth. Kai fell back against the wall of the well and dropped to the ground, holding his lip. Inuyasha advanced on Kai and scowled down at him before yelling, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Are you gay?"

"No, I just want you."

"What are you talking about?"

Kai stood and walked over to Inuyasha and lightly touched his cheek, but Inuyasha swapped his hand away and stepped back. Kai continued this until he successfully backed Inuyasha into a corner. Inuyasha tried to look angry but fear was all he could feel. Kai walked even closer to Inuyasha and looked deep into his eyes and saw fear and disgust in them. Kai back away from Inuyasha and mumbled an apology before climbing out of the well and running off.

Later that night Inuyasha came to Kai's window and as soon as it opened Inuyasha hurled Kai upon his bed and kissed him passionately. Kai eagerly kissed him back and licked Inuyasha's bottom lip in a silently plea to open his mouth, he complied and the both of them relished in the feel of the intense kiss. Inuyasha began kissing Kai's chin, his neck, then his collarbone and he began biting and licking Kai.

He moaned out Inuyasha's name and sighed into the dark corners of his room. Kai wrapped his hands around Inuyasha's neck then they slowly slid down his back to his ass and he lightly squeezed, stilling Inuyasha from his previous activities. A blush rushed to Kai's cheeks and Inuyasha smiled at him before leaning down and whispering into Kai's ear, "I love it when you blush."

That made Kai blush even more and Inuyasha kissed him in reward for his bashfulness. Kai's hands continued to move and they both slide over Inuyasha's butt then down his thighs. His left hand returned to the small of Inuyasha's back while his right hand slid over Inuyasha's erection. A shiver shook through Inuyasha and he looked down at Kai's hand as it continued to rub him and his dick jumped. Inuyasha looked back into Kai's eyes and he met his gaze and the two kissed.

Kai managed to catch Inuyasha off guard and rolled both of them over, so that Inuyasha was on the bottom and he was on top. Inuyasha began to protest but Kai stilled him with one touch of his finger on his lips. "I know how to make you feel real good."

Kai pulled off Inuyasha's shirt and kissed and licked, and occasionally bit Inuyasha. He kissed Inuyasha's nipple and slightly swirled his tongue around the darken center then bit it, drawing a gasp from Inuyasha. Kai repeat the same method on the other nipple before he went on, leaving wet kisses down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha squirmed and moaned at the feelings Kai was giving him.

Kai dipped his tongue into Inuyasha's navel and stopped at the waistband of Inuyasha's pj bottoms and looked up at him. Inuyasha stared at Kai and watched him pull his pants down then tossed them aside, both of them looked at each other. Kai smiled and leaned forward until he was face to face with Inuyasha's dick and his eyes flew back to Inuyasha and he held them. Their eyes locked and Kai smiled once again as he lower his mouth onto Inuyasha's dick.

Kai slowly slide Inuyasha into his mouth and he didn't stop until his was completely in his mouth. Inuyasha's hips rose off the bed and Kai had to struggle to keep Inuyasha on the mattress. He began swirling his tongue around him and smiled at Inuyasha's moans. Kai pulled Inuyasha completely out of his mouth before taking small bits of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Inuyasha groaned when he felt Kai juggle his balls. Kai pulled Inuyasha out of his mouth again and slowly slide his tongue from the base of his dick to the tip and back.

He even cherry popped one of his balls into his mouth and sucked them. Inuyasha was losing his mind. He felt something inside of him twist and pull. It hurt so bad and yet it felt so good. Inuyasha saw a white light and groaned deep in his throat as his first orgasm with a person hit. Kai licked up the fountain of white and smiled at his best friend. As Inuyasha rode the waves of ecstasy as his body shuddered in excitement and when he opened his eyes the first thing his saw was Kai and he reached up and softly kissed his lips. "That was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Porno."

Kai and Inuyasha continued their little sexcapade and soon Kai felt that he was in love with Inuyasha. The two of them began to date exclusively even though no one knew about them. Their families never knew and they both had plans to keep it that way. Everything was looking good and Kai was ready to tell Inuyasha something important, when Inuyasha broke the news to Kai that he wanted to break up.

Kai fell apart, he couldn't believe that it was over just like that. They had so much in between them and when Kai asked Inuyasha why they were parting his only answer was some girl. He asked could he meet her and Inuyasha agreed. When the two met Kai learned her name; Kikyo. She was him! They looked alike only she was a girl. Something happened in seeing Inuyasha with that-that girl. But Kikyo wasn't an idiot because she knew or had a feeling that something happened between Kai and Inuyasha. She never brought it up but slowly she began to take up more of Inuyasha's time, giving Kai less and less time to be with him. As Inuyasha disappeared from his eyes he cried and broke down as his first love was stolen from him. And from that day on Kai plotted on a way to win back his love. And he knew he would succeed no matter what.

-7 years later-

"Kai, you did it."

"Huh? Oh yea. Thanks Dad, for everything."

"Thank me? No, thank you. Son, I am so proud. You go off to college and make something of yourself, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and don't be up all night at those wild parties."

"Mm hm."

"Kai! Come on we going to miss the bus to the airport."

"Coming, Yash." Kai hugged his father goodbye then hopped on the bus to Tokyo's very own 'T.U. All Boys School'.

--

Ok I did my thing and this was it, I didn't really proof read it so if there are some mistakes in them please forgive me, thanks. NO FLAMES! They ARE NOT APPERICATED!


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

Disclaimer: What do I own?

(A/N:) Once again thanks for the reviews, I was so happy for them and I was so excited doing this chappie. So I hope you enjoy it.

Full Summary: A baby is born and is force to become something he is not and rather someone. Born a girl but grew up all her life as a boy. While in college Kai falls in love with his best friend and roommate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha discovers his love for him and puts together the puzzle of Kai and the love notes. They begin to date and Kai finds out he's a—GIRL! What will happen to Inuyasha and Kai's relationship? Why wasn't Kai told about his past? Who did this to him? And most importantly, how is he to live now?

Rated: Angst/Romance/Fantasy/and slight disgust NC 17-M no little kiddies unless you can handle it and even then if you get caught reading this shit it ain't my fault because I clearly labeled this story heavy and to much for kids.

(A/N:) A small fact…

Kai: 19-sophmoreMiroku:20-sophmore

Inuyasha: 19 ½-sophmoreSango: 18 ½-sophmore

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**My Secret Letters**_

**Chapter 3: Letters**

The alarm went off, and both men fell out of bed then looked at the offending clock. Kai stood and walked over to the dresser holding Inuyasha's clock, threw it into bathroom then went back to bed. Inuyasha stared at his friend before walking over to him and pulling the covers from over his head. "Stop!"

"No, get your lazy ass out of bed before I kill you!"

"Me likey blankey cozy."

"Fine." Inuyasha picked Kai up, blanket and all and threw him on the floor. "Now got your ass up or do I have to kick your ass all over this room?"

Kai groaned then stood with his blanket still thrown over his head and walked to bathroom. Before the door closed Kai hurled the clock at the back of Inuyasha head sending him crashing into the hard unyielding floor, even though it was carpeted. "Jackass!"

"Bitch."

--

"Hey Miro, you wanna skip this period?"

"Kai, are you trippin'?" Kai looked up at his friend with his big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Man! Go take that shit to Inuyasha. We only got one female gym teacher and I want to see her ass when she bends over."

"Aw man if that's all you want, we can go to that strip club on the South side."

"REALLY?" Kai nodded.

"Well then come on."

"And where are you two going?"

"To a strip club, coming Yash?"

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. "Bribing Miroku with naked women, you ought be ashamed Kai."

"Well, are you coming?"

"No, because you're not going."

"Why? You gonna snitch?" Inuyasha smiled as he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at Kai.

Miroku shook his head and turned around. "Fuck it, I'm staying. See you later, Kai."

"Punk."

Kai turned from looking at Miroku's retreating back to glare at Inuyasha, who only lifted his eyebrows to mock him. "I'm not scared of you!" Kai shouted as he stared up into the golden eyes that made his heart thrum hard in his chest.

Inuyasha walked away from Kai and toward the gym court where their teacher was and Kai shout at his back. "Hey! I could leave, you dumbass!"

"You could but you won't." Kai growled as he storm over to the center of the gym and listened to the instructions of their gym teacher. Today was sports and as you can well see, Kai wasn't the sporty type of guy. Which was why he wanted to skip the class.

Now how he let Inuyasha talk him into signing up for the damn class was beyond him. But he wasn't totally helpless, because he was a really good gymnast. Now when they had to do that Kai would blow everyone away, even Inuyasha couldn't hold a candle to Kai during the bean pole routine. A smile crept to his face but it quickly faded when he found that they were playing basketball. _Damn…!_

--

"Oh My God…My ass hurts."

"It should Kai, you spent the whole time hitting the floor with it."

"Miroku!"

"Hey Miro, lay off. You know it's not right to make fun of the athletically challenge, but it's sure as hell funny."

"Ooooh you motherfu--"

"We're just playing Kai, aren't we Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't speak because he was to busy trying to hold in his laughter, so he nodded dumbly. "Hmm." _Well at least we didn't play football._

"Oh don't forget next class we're playing football." _What the hell? Is this woman trying to kill me?_ Miroku and Inuyasha laughed as Kai paled to degrees unknown. They stopped then looked at Kai only to burst out laughing again.

--

Inuyasha sat in his second hr class typing a paper for his teacher when a message box popped up saying 'you have mail'. Inuyasha clicked on the box that said 'open' and saw two guys fucking, doggy-style. He scrolled down and saw a message, it read:

_Inuyasha, did you enjoy the picture, I know I did. Only it wasn't those guys but you and me…I ache for you. You make me quiver whenever I see your face. I get a hard on whenever I hear your name. The thought of gliding my hand over your lips, chest, abdomen, dick has me dying with need. I want to serve you like no other woman has. I want to wake up with you next to me; I want to be submissive to you. Inuyasha…I want to suck you…oh shit teacher's coming I gotta go but I will write you later._

_Akira_

Inuyasha sat back and looked at the screen, rereading the letter over again, with a small blush on his cheeks. _Damn him…Who the hell is this guy?_ Inuyasha looked at the screen once more before a mischievous grin crossed his face. Inuyasha began typing rapidly and he smiled as he finished then clicked 'send' and leaned back in his chair and waited…

Kai sat in the class next door to Inuyasha's and was nervous about sending the e-mail, fearing that Inuyasha would somehow put two and two together, but he had to relieve some tension otherwise he would have exploded with need and wanting. So you could imagine how freaked out he was when he received an e-mail. Kai clicked 'open' and waited for the picture to download. Shock covered his whole face as he gawked at the picture before scrolling down.

It was a picture of a guy giving another guy in a chair head. And under the picture in big, bold, underlined print was '**SUCK MY DICK!**' Kai scrolled down and read the note.

_Akira. Enjoy? No? Hmm, I must not be trying hard enough. You want me, right? Well then show your face. You want to fuck me and all then meet me somewhere. All you have to do is show your face and I can give you the peace you need. You wanna be submissive to me? Then do as I say and let me see your face. Akira, I wanna kick your ass for all this shit. A year and a half and you still haven't given me a clue as to who you are. It's a wonder I still read those damn letters. Akira…I want to kill you, wrap my hands around your neck and-and-and fuck the hell out of you. Damn it! I want you too, but I want to see your face, I have too. I finally got the chance to release myself to you and all I have to say is that you're a bitch-ass punk. I'm through._

_Sighed: You know who it is, Bitch!_

Kai stared shockingly at the e-mail and smiled. 'Well here goes nothing.' Kai looked around the room and saw that the teacher was no where in sight and began typing a reply to Inuyasha's e-mail. Once Kai finished he smirked as he clicked 'send.'

Inuyasha was once again interrupted from typing his paper when his e-mail box popped up on the screen. Inuyasha opened the box and was surprised to see that his letter had been answered. Wonder and hope began to fill his every being and Inuyasha lifted his head and looked around nervously before returning his attention to his screen. Inuyasha clicked on the e-mail and waited for his computer to download the page. Once the image finished downloading, Inuyasha quickly minimized the window and looked around. The teacher wasn't in the room and none of the students seem to have seen anything on his screen, so he returned to his seat once more.

Inuyasha opened the window again and blushed when he saw two guys having sex. But the shocking part was that guy on top had put a vibrator into the other guy's ass while he was riding his dick. Inuyasha licked his dry lips and carefully scrolled down. There he found a note and he began to read.

Did you like that picture? It took me a long time to find that image online. Inuyasha you said you want to see my face and you say you want to fuck, but for some reason I think you're lying. I want to be sure of your feelings for me, because I've been hurt before and I don't want to go through that again. You type all of things about hating me for not showing myself, then you tell me you want me. I'm confused, but you're right I never really gave you a chance to express yourself and for that I'm sorry. So here's your chance, I want you to write me a letter and leave it in the basement locker room. If I don't get your letter before 12 p.m. then I will stop writing the letters and you will never see my face, deal-go.

Akira

Inuyasha looked at computer screen clock and it read, 11:30 a.m. '_Damn!_' Inuyasha only had thirty minutes before he had to drop off the letter, but then there was another option. Don't respond at all, let the letters stop and then return to his normal life and pretend like nothing ever happened. But something deep inside him pulled at his heart to go through with the first choice and write the letter. Now what was he going to write? How was he going to put all of this together? A past memory came to his mind and a sad smile graced his lips at the memory. It consisted of himself and Kai lying on his bed back home, doing a '69' in the middle of night. It felt so good to bring Kai such pleasure and he was sure that Kai felt the same way. Then an idea came to him and he looked at the clock again, it read-11: 42 a.m.

Inuyasha hurriedly pulled out a sheet of paper from his book bag and a pencil and began writing. His mind and hand came together to form the words on the paper as Inuyasha let his imagination run wild with all kinds of thoughts. Slowly another head decided it was time to make its appearance and Inuyasha bit his lower lip. The throbbing of his pants were telling Inuyasha that his jeans were too tight. Inuyasha looked around the room before sliding his hand under his desk to rub his dick. Inuyasha glanced at the clock and mentally groaned. '_11: 50. Shit!' _Inuyasha hurriedly scribbled onto the paper and once he finished he stood and walked out the door.

The teacher of the class noticed Inuyasha's leaving and called to the retreating figure. "Be back in five minutes."

Once in the hall Inuyasha ran at full speed toward the basement. He had to make it there before Akira. He had to see his face and then maybe-maybe he could have some peace. Inuyasha ran toward the stairwell and hurled himself down the flight.

Meanwhile a dorky little kid (well not kid he's eighteen. He's just dorky looking.) was yanked into a dark corner by a shadowy figure. The kid moved to scream when the figure covered his mouth and whispered. "What's your name?"

"Hojo."

"Well Hojo, I'll give you five bucks if you give this letter to that boy with the silver hair. Meet him in the basement and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Uh—Sure."

Hojo was pushed out of the dark corner and he steadily began walking toward the base stairs. Hojo gulped as he safely tucked the five dollars in his back pocket and walked down the flight of stairs.

Inuyasha looked around for any sign of Akira but there were none. Was he tricked? Was this some kind of practical joke or maybe Akira decided he had grown tired of him and this was the only way out of it? Inuyasha looked toward the stairs and heard the soft descend of feet coming down the stairs. Slowly the feet made their way to the bottom and the person made their way over to him. Inuyasha gulped as his eyes took in the sight of boy in front of him. He was thin and a little short, but he wasn't half-bad, if you closed your eyes and blinked twice. Really he didn't look half-bad.

The boy handed him a note and before could open his mouth Inuyasha had pulled him into a hug and began sniffing his hair. Hojo pulled away from Inuyasha and pushed at him, before Inuyasha really let go. "Stop it you pervert! I'm not who you think I am!"

Inuyasha released the boy and muttered a soft apology. Hojo fixed his clothes and looked angrily at Inuyasha before handing him the letter. "Here, your friend asked me to give this to you."

"Well what did he say?"

"Huh? Oh whoever it was said they were sorry they couldn't make it, or something."

"Did you see who the person was?"

"Nope."

"What? What do you mean you didn't see him?"

"Look he pulled off into a dark corner and said for me to give you this letter."

"He didn't ask about my letter at all?"

"Nope." Hojo turned to leave and left Inuyasha where he was. Inuyasha looked at his letter, dropped it on the floor before stuffing Akira's letter into his pocket, and returned to class. After Kai was sure that no one was left in the hall he slowly crept down to the basement and retrieved the discarded note. Kai picked up the note and it into his uniform breast pocket and returned to class.

--

The gang had met up at lunch and they were having a good time catching up. They were eating at a local burger joint and they were laughing at everything. Sango sat beside Miroku and Kai next to Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, decides he's going to get this ball and he jumps into the tree only to get stuck in it for four hours."

Everyone laughed while Inuyasha flicked everyone off. Sango wiped away a stray tear and looked at Kai. "What happened that he got stuck in the tree."

"Well Mr. High and Mighty was conquered by a single branch." Again everyone laughed at Inuyasha's demise. Sango chuckled once more before clearing her throat and changing the topic for Inuyasha's own health. "So what's been going on at you guys' school?"

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at Sango and she nodded her head. "Us? Nothing, same ol' same ol'."

Kai smirked. "Yeah and Inuyasha still gets those letters from his little stalker."

Sango's eyes bulged and she looked at Inuyasha. "Really? Do you have any on you?"

"Sango my dearest, whatever do you want those things for?"

"Because yaoi is the hottest thing ever! So Inuyasha are you the uke or the seme?"

"What?"

"It means are you the male or female of the relationship." Kai said.

Everyone stared at Kai and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "So I looked at a book here and there, so what?"

The waitress came to their table. "May I take your order, please?"

Her eyes lingered on Kai before she glanced at everyone else. Inuyasha noticed this but chose to ignore it and placed his order. "Yea, I'd like a beef steak with a bowl of Raman, oriental, and a large Pepsi."

Miroku looked up from his menu and spoke, "I'd like a cheeseburger and french fries and Sake."

Sango elbowed him in the ribs and whispered. "You are not drinking sake this early, you still have five more classes."

"Alright my dearest. A orange soda then." Miroku winked at the girl but she rolled her eyes and turned to Kai. "Are you ready to order…sir?"

Kai looked up and pointed to Sango. "Can you take her order first?"

"For you anything."

Kai blushed and continued to look at his menu while the waitress took Sango's order. "Ok a salad and a beef sandwich with a glass of water."

The turned back to Kai and smiled brightly, "Are you ready to order now?"

Kai looked up once again and smiled shyly, "Yes--"

She giggled, "Call me Loraine."

Kai blushed even more as he said his order. "I-I-I w-would –l-l-li-like a bacon cheeseburger and a L-l-lemonade-de."

Loraine giggled once again and bowed before walking off. Inuyasha growled low in his chest and Kai looked over at him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong."

"Keh nothing."

Miroku looked at Kai and whistled low. "She has the hots for you."

"For me? No way."

"Did you see the way she was talking to you?"

"No that's just good service. Loraine is very nice."

"She is hot."

Kai turned and looked at Loraine. She had short choppy dark blue hair and nice carmel skin. (She's American, a Black American.) She had a slender body and long powerful legs. She had the figure if an hourglass and a nice fat ass. Loraine turned around and began walking toward their table with their drinks and still Kai stared. Loraine had nice big breasts and a face of an angel, with the prettiest pair of black eyes anyone had ever seen and still Kai wasn't attracted. He only had one interest and that was Inuyasha. Loraine sat down everyone's drink and winked at Kai before walking away again. Inuyasha glared at the girl but no one noticed. Kai took a sip of his lemonade. "So Sango how's things at your school?"

"Oh. Nothing, boring as ever. We got our first male teacher and the girls are going off the walls with craziness. They say he's the finest man to ever step foot on the soil of Japan and I have to say they're right."

"So what's his name?" Kai asked.

"Bankostu. He has long black hair and a cute angel face. He's ripped in all the right places and-Miroku moved your hand before I kill you. Anyway and he's so tall."

"Keh whatever. I'm sure I could beat his ass."

"Whatever Inuyasha."

"So how's Kikyo?"

"Eww! We don't hang out like that Inuyasha, you know that."

Kai glared at Inuyasha and solemnly drank his lemonade. '_Yeah you jerk_.'

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his drink. "I still want to know how she's doing?"

"Why? Do you still have feelings for her?"

Everyone turned and looked at Kai who stood from his seat and walked out side of the restaurant. Sango stood and walked after him, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha at the table. Kai leaned against the palsy glass window and folded his arms over his chest and stared up into the sky. Sango closed the door softly and walked in front of Kai and gently touched his face. "You still love him don't you?"

Kai sighed and glanced at Sango before returning his gaze to the sky. "I can't help it, I feel as though I'm a part of him, you know?"

"Yeah I do." Sango glanced at Miroku through the window and sighed. "You know what happened the last time you approached him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He told me that his honor was too great and that he needed to marry a woman. His father would never except us and Inuyasha would be outcasted from his family and I would be known as the wedge that drove them apart. I couldn't do that to him, but why did he have to pick her? I mean she looks just like me, only she's a girl. It's not fair, how could he?"

Sango patted Kai's shoulder and sighed, "Food's here. Maybe you could make him jealous."

"What? No way and with who?"

"Loraine, dummy. Make out with her after lunch and that should do it."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

The two entered the restaurant and sat down and ate their lunch.

--

They finished their lunch and Loraine brought them the check. Kai winked at her and stood from their booth to lightly kiss her, everyone at the table gasped. Kai pulled away and licked his lips she wasn't half bad. Slowly he brought his lips to hers again and kissed her with even more passion than before. Soon their fiery kiss turned into soft porn as Kai began groping the poor woman. Her uniform shirt had risen up to reveal a bra covered breast that Kai attentively massaged. Inuyasha growled and shot from his seat and yanked the two apart.

"Loraine if you wanna keep working here, stop it! And Kai? What the hell were you doing?"

Kai simply shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the restaurant. Inuyasha glared at his best friend and paid the tab before walking off after Kai. "Hey, don't I get a tip?"

Inuyasha tossed back as he reached for the door handle, "Yeah, don't screw your customers while you're on the clock."

"Jerk." Loraine was about to leave when Miroku stopped her and handed her a ten-dollar tip. Loraine's eyes lit up with joy as she stared into his deep rich violent eyes. "Thanks sir, come back again."

Miroku smirked and grabbed the woman's hands and lightly kissed each palm. Sango stood behind him and glared at the man. "On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"If you'd be so happy as to bare my child."

Sango whacked Miroku on the head and practically threw him out the door. She turned to the girl and nodded before walking out herself. Once outside Sango was greeted with the sweet noise of Inuyasha and Kai going at it. Miroku stood off to the side rubbing his head. God, why do men have to be so damn emotional, "Ok, everyone Shut Up!"

Everyone ceased of their talking and looked over at Sango who was raging mad. "Look its almost time for my classes to start and I don't feel like having a headache, so shut up, so I can enjoy my walk back to school!"

Sango stormed off as well as Miroku, leaving behind Inuyasha and Kai. Kai simply began walking while Inuyasha on the other hand grabbed Kai by the wrist and whispered in a harsh voice. "This ain't over."

"Like I care."

--

The school day was over and Inuyasha could finally read his letter in peace. He hurriedly walked to his room, opened the door, closed it and walked to his bed and flopped on it. Inuyasha opened the letter and began to read the contents within.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make to our little meeting, but I guess you could say I got scared. I'm worried what you would think of me. But I didn't leave you empty-handed. I wrote something just for you. I had a dream last night that I was your roommate and you were lying in your bed naked stroking yourself. I came into the room and dropped everything I was carrying and walked over to you. I watched you stroke yourself and I became aroused. I wanted you. I could feel my dick pulse against the hold of my pants I moaned at the sight of seeing you completely naked. I wanted to memorize every part of you and I wanted you to remember me. I fell to my knees and began to suck you and I heard you moan my name. As I bobbed my head up and down on your dick and I felt you release your hot cum into my mouth. I slowly stood and quickly stripped myself of my clothing before climbing on top of you and kissing you. I guided your dick inside of me and I screamed your name as we both reached for our climax together. "Inuyasha! I want you!"_

_Inuyasha…I need you and I want you to have me, all of me. Inuyasha will you take me as your lover and friend? Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Akira_

--

Kai ran down the hall when his last class was finished. He couldn't wait to see what Inuyasha had written for him, the thought of it was making him hard already. Kai looked down the hall and saw no one was occupying it and he continued to run to his destination. Kai skidded to a stop and walked toward the basement door before glancing quickly to his left and then to his right then slowly creeping down to his secret spot. Kai closed the door and continued down the steps to his hideout in the basement stairs closet. Kai sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully opened the letter it read:

_Dear Akira,_

_I'm happy that I finally get to tell how I feel about…this is kind of weird. I never thought that after all these years I'd be in something like this. I feel as though I'm soaring. I want you and I want to be with you. I want to fuck you so bad that my-that it hurts. Every time I close my eyes I see everything that you told me you wanted to do with me and I find myself hard at the thought of it. I want you to understand that I'm not lying about my feelings for you and I want you to understand I need you. I need you Akira. I need you to help me release a part of me that I've been trying to lock up for some time now. Akira, you set me free. I want you to be my one and only, can I? But I have one question for you, why? Why am I your target? Why do you continue to haunt me when I have no way of haunting you? Why do you obsess yourself with me? Why? Akira I want to know…_

_Inuyasha_

Kai fell back on his mattress and sighed to the ceiling. Why did Inuyasha have to ask such questions? Why must he pry into things he knew nothing about? And yet why must he be so damn sexy when he knew nothing about this stranger writing him letters. Kai slowly slid his hand into his pants and began stroking himself. Tonight was going to be special. "Inuyasha…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ok that's the chappie hope you enjoyed and now its time to do your civic duty and review-NO FLAMES! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: Off Day Kai and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Don't Tell Any One But I Plan On Stealing The Inuyasha Foundation…

(A/N:) Alright shot out is for the people who read my story then actually reviewed so thanks! I even want to thanks those who read but didn't review, Thanks! Ok onward with the chappie.

Full Summary: A baby is born and is force to become something he is not and rather someone. Born a girl but grew up all her life as a boy. While in college Kai falls in love with his best friend and roommate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha discovers his love for him and puts together the puzzle of Kai and the love notes. They begin to date and Kai finds out he's a—GIRL!!!! What will happen to Inuyasha and Kai's relationship? Why wasn't Kai told about his past? Who did this to him? And most importantly, how is he to live now?

Rated: Angst/Romance/Fantasy/and slight disgust NC 17-M no little kiddies unless you can handle it and even then if you get caught reading this shit it ain't my fault because I clearly labeled this story heavy and to much for kids.

(A/N:) A small fact…

Kai: 19-sophmoreMiroku:20-sophmore

Inuyasha: 19 ½-sophmoreSango: 18 ½-sophmore

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**My Secret Letters**_

**Chapter 4: Off Day (Kai and Inuyasha)**

Kai crept back up the basement stairs and quietly closed the door before numbly stumbling toward his dorm. His shirt was wrinkled, unbuttoned, and the ends of his shirt were kind of sticky. His pants were stained with white spots from his earlier activities and they were also wrinkled and unfastened exposing his boxers. Kai was hunched over and his legs were shaking terribly. The feeling he had experienced was something magical, only something from heaven could have given him such a feeling. Kai dropped to his knees and finally fell on his face as he relished in the feeling of his earlier activities. A sigh huffed its way out of Kai's mouth and he slowly began to pick himself up.

Kai stood to his feet shakily only to fall to his knees again. He looked up the hall and saw his room and figured it wasn't that far, he could crawl there. So Kai began crawling toward his dorm room. His arms were shaking and his head was slowly becoming too heavy. Kai stopped and crawled over to the hallway wall and sat at the base of it. Kai slid his hand down his pants and began to rub his dick. The sensation of crawling and his thighs rubbing together had him horny again. '_Just a quickie then I'll go to my room._' Kai pulled his best friend out of the crotch of his pants and began stroking himself. "You always know how to make me feel better…"

He whispered to himself and blushed at his dirt talk. Kai gripped his dick even tighter and leaned his head against the wall as he got lost in the feel of his cock (I hate that word, but it seemed to fit.) being stroked, pretending it was Inuyasha stroking him, instead of his right hand man. A moan escaped him as he drew closer to his target. It was getting so hot. Kai hurriedly yanked off the left sleeve of his shirt and continued to stroke himself as a groan tore through him. It felt so damn good. Kai's body bowed off the wall as he stroked himself even faster. His mouth hung open from the sensation of it all. He was so close; he could feel it coming. "Oh God, I'm cumming!"

A groan so powerful tore from his throat as Kai exploded onto his chest, chin, and his pants. Kai fell back against the wall panting as the after shocks of his orgasm swam through him. Who could have thought a simply thing such as a piece of paper could evoke such powerful feelings, but it could-it did. Kai sighed as his breath finally caught up with him and he moved to stand once more. His legs were shaking even more terribly than before. But Kai had a plan, he leaned against the wall as he slowly made his way to his dorm room. As he continued to walk down the hall his mind began to travel to another place, one which indulged in Inuyasha and himself. Kai bit his lip as he continued to make his way to his room. He was almost there, he could practically see the numbers on the door. Something in his stomach tightened and pulled and Kai looked down and smirked when he saw his best friend was up for another round. Kai leaned against the wall and looked at his dorm room door. Now how was he going to get over there when he couldn't even stand?

Kai huffed out a puff of air and pushed himself off the wall and launched himself across the hall. Kai stumbled a few times but he made it, he slowly turned the knob, and fell into his room. He looked at the clock and saw it read, 4:40 am. Kai walked to his bed and flopped down on it. Inuyasha stared at Kai for a moment and took in his clothes and physical appearance. Wonder began to fill his mind as he tried to figure out were his best friend had gone off to. "Where've you been?"

"Oh you're awake then? Heh, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until the smell of your thick arousal suffocated me." The truth was he had never been asleep. He was simply waiting for Kai to return. "Oh sorry."

Kai stood and walked over to the door and flipped on the light switch and turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned when he saw Kai's appearance in the full light. Clearly Kai had indulged in some sexual activities and clearly he had done it more than once, but the strange part was that Kai was still hard, like what ever he did, didn't satisfy him at all. "…Kai what happened to you?"

Kai looked at Inuyasha and smiled. His eyes were droopy and his smile was a lazy one. His words slurred as he took off the rest of his shirt and stumbled to his bed. "I jacked off."

Inuyasha looked at Kai sit down and frowned at his friend before he, "Keh"ed and went to sleep. Kai simply shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his harden member. "I guess it's just you and me."

Kai pulled off his pants and began stroking himself, once more. Inuyasha turned over so that he could look at Kai as he beat off. And Inuyasha could've sworn if he didn't know better, he'd say Kai was a girl…but it was obvious that he wasn't. Still Kai looked damn sexy stroking himself. Inuyasha licked his lips, slowly sliding his hand down to his aroused member, and silently began stroking himself.

Kai was so wrapped up in his own world that he didn't even hear Inuyasha moan his name. He only knew of the sensation he was stroking within himself and nothing more. A groan tore through Kai when felt himself pulse in his palm. Inuyasha groaned too as he continually looked at Kai. The sight was purely magical. Kai sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, his body pink with passion, his eyes shut closed as a groan rang from his lips, his dick a dark pink color, and then to top it off, the boy forgot to take off his shoes. To Inuyasha, Kai looked like a lost angel in the mist of a fierce battle with himself and he was sexy.

Inuyasha groaned deep in his throat as he sped up his pace. Kai leaned off the wall and moaned out to the ceiling as he tightened his hand around his dick. Oh he was going to cum again, he could practically feel it racing through him. 'Oh this one was gonna hurt like hell!' Kai tighten his grip as he glared down at his dick. He was gonna catch this one in the mouth. His left hand gripped his sheets in a death lock as his right continued to stroke. Inuyasha looked over at Kai as he drew closer to his climax. Kai screamed out as he came, his eyes clenched closed as his orgasm tore through his every being. His cum squirted everywhere even into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned out as he too came at the sight of seeing Kai sallow his own cum. He grabbed a sock from off the floor and exploded inside the fabric.

Moments after their orgasms rolled through them the two boys collapsed. Inuyasha dropped his sock onto the floor and went to sleep. Kai on the other hand fell asleep where he was and he didn't move until the next day…

"Hey wake up…Hey it's morning. A new day has started."

Inuyasha growled low in his chest, reached to pick up the boy lying on the bed, and dropped him onto the floor. "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"Get your ass up, it's morning."

"Who gives a fuck." Kai grabbed his unsoiled blanket off his bed and curled up on the floor. Inuyasha glared at him and kicked the useless fuck in the stomach, until Kai woke up again.

"Now what? The sky is falling? It's raining ducks?"

"NO! Get your ass up!"

"And what if I don't? You gon fuckin' beat me up?"

"No, I'm going to fuck you up, now get up."

"Tsk. Yeah right." Kai turned over and started to go back to sleep went he felt a hand slide under his blanket and wrap itself around his shaft and begin to stroke it. Kai looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "What, you thought I forgot how to do you?"

Kai turned to lie on his back as Inuyasha continued to stroke him. "Mm, that feels good."

Inuyasha brought his free hand up to caress Kai's face before he kissed him on the lips. Kai moaned as he brought his hands up to caress Inuyasha's hair before they slid down his back. Kai pulled down Inuyasha's pj bottoms before wrapping his hand around his already hard member. Inuyasha groaned deep in his throat as he continued to pump his friend. Kai's eyes fluttered closed as his body went stiff as a board and he came under the blanket. Kai opened his eyes to see Inuyasha smirking at him. Inuyasha stood and pulled his pants up before returning his gaze to Kai's. "Now that you had a hand job, you feel like getting up?"

"What for, it's our off day."

"So what? Get up and do something, you can't just lay around in bed all day jackin' off."

"Yeah I can, watch me."

Inuyasha glared at his friend walked toward their dorm room door. "And make up your fucking bed."

"You ain't my daddy."

"Well, Daddy said, make your bed."

Inuyasha walked out the room and down the hall to the locker room. Meanwhile Kai hurriedly stripped his bed, walked out the room, and hurried toward the wash room. As he continued to walk down the hall, whistles, gasps, and glares were shot his way. Kai frowned at this but did nothing more but continue walking toward the wash room. Kai had successfully made it to the wash room and began depositing the charge fee into the washing machine. Kai had put the laundry detergent and fabric softener into the water, when he felt a cold and sweaty palm lightly touch his lower back. Kai turned and glared at the person.

"Don't touch me."

Kouga chuckled softly as he gazed at Kai. "Come on, we're friends and plus you're the one whose inviting people to touch you…"

Kai frowned at Kouga and as the creepy wolf continued to smirk at him. Kai had been right in his first mind to stay away from this creep, but his heart had to disagree. The guy really spelt out rapist and he was getting scared. "What are you talking about?"

Kouga lightly moved Kai out of the way to load Kai's clothes into the washer. He had just about finished when his hands came across an article of clothing that had sex all over it. It was Kai's shirt. Kouga looked at Kai then back at the shirt and slowly brought the item of clothing to his nose and deeply inhaled. His eyes fluttered closed and his head bobbed a little but the feeling was still the same and Kai was growing nervous. "Give me that!"

Kai snatched the shirt from Kouga, threw it in the washer, and closed the lid. Kouga smirked at Kai and licked his lips. "Kai, do you know that you're completely naked?"

Kai looked down at himself and was shocked to discover he was naked and he was hard with desire for Inuyasha. A slow smirk spread across his face as he slowly brought his head up to face Kouga. "Oh so that's what all the commotion was about-me." Kouga nodded. Kai smirked and walked pass the creepy wolf and out the room. Once he entered the hall everyone was still staring at him and his smile grew. Kai walked to his secret place and plopped down on his bed before taking out a pencil and paper then writing down his thoughts.

--

Inuyasha was in the showers bathing and washing his hair. Something just wasn't right. Something must have happened that he didn't get a letter this morning. Inuyasha had walked out of his dorm and headed straight for his locker because he knew Akira had a letter waiting for him and he wanted to read it. But when he got to his locker and opened it nothing came out, nothing. What was going on? Did he miss something, was Akira really getting tired of writing him letters or maybe something happened? Inuyasha knew one thing, his head was starting to hurt and his heart was beginning to sink.

Inuyasha rinsed his hair for the second time before lathering it up again with soap. A sigh puffed pass his lips as he continued to wash his hair. Why did Akira write that letter if he wasn't going to write anymore and why didn't he mention in his letter that he wasn't going to write after this…? Maybe he just slept in or something. The sound of a locker slamming caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned off his water then stepped out of the shower to walk over to his locker. Inuyasha opened the door and the expected letter floated to the floor. Inuyasha looked around then stooped to pick up the letter. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his locker and walked back to his room then flopped down on the mattress before tearing open the note.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I dreamt of you. Again, you had me burning with desire and lusting for your flesh. I must have you. You are like a secret treasure that I must own and possess, conquer as my own. Inuyasha I need you, I must have you. The thought of you being away from me is too painful to bear. I must have you all of you, so today I ask of you to not give any one but me your soulful attention. I don't want you touching no one but me. Inuyasha soon you will see me and soon you will fuck me. I want your body intertwined with mine. I want you to call me yours…_

_Inuyasha…I read your letter. And I want to answer your question and put your soul at ease. I did not choose you as my target, for it was you who chose me. I saw you when I first came to this place and fate pulled us closer to each other. Inuyasha I keep myself secret because I want you to be sure that you want this as much as I do before I reveal myself. I've been hurt before and I don't want to go through that again. I will be your one and only and I want you to have me. Inuyasha I want you to control me with all the power of a strong god and keep me just for yourself. I don't want to be shared and I don't want to share you. Inuyasha please answer my question. Can I have you?_

_Akira_

Inuyasha folded the letter and closed his eyes as he began to picture what Akira was feeling when he read his letter. All sorts of emotions washed over him as he dreamt up images of Akira. Slowly another member of his body throbbed as Inuyasha's dream took a turn toward sex. A tight groan ripped from his throat at the clenching from his dick. When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw Kai standing in the doorway butt naked. Rage tore through him. "What the fuck?"

"I would think that someone who's got a full on hard-on would be mellow."

"Fuck that, where the hell are your clothes?"

Kai stared down at his uncovered body then shrugged his shoulders. "In the washer being washed."

Inuyasha nearly crumpled up his letter but instead chose to stuff it under pillow. Kai closed the door, walked over to his bed and stared at it in displeasure. 'Hmm stupid bed.' Kai walked over to Inuyasha's bed and flopped down on the sheets before moving to kick Inuyasha off the mattress. Inuyasha let himself fell to the fall in a tumbled heap then he glared at the offender. "What," came the simple reply.

"You pushed me out the bed."

"So, you'll get over it. Any way on to more juicier things, what did your little boy toy write this time?"

Inuyasha glared at his friend again before handing him the piece of paper that said so much about his secret crush. As Kai read the note, Inuyasha picked himself up off the floor, reseated himself on the mattress next to Kai and watched him as he continued to read the paper. Kai read the note he sent to Inuyasha and almost smiled at what his words had done to his best friend. He snuck a glance to his right and saw Inuyasha looking at him as he read the note, then he returned his gaze back to paper and continued to read.

A blush surfaced to his cheeks when he read the second paragraph, had he really written those words? What was he thinking? Of Inuyasha, of course! Kai folded the paper and tossed it over his shoulder before leaning to hug Inuyasha around the waist, as he snuggled against his manly shoulder. His words were soft yet strong, "I don't want to share you either, Inuyasha. …I don't like this Akira-guy, he's a little greedy. Don't you think? I mean, I had you first, so you should be…"

Kai blushed as he bit the inside of his cheek and focused his gaze on the floor. He couldn't believe this, he being jealous of his own self! It was his letter to Inuyasha and he was acting jealous, because of the simple fact that Inuyasha didn't know it was him! What kind of man was he? Kai moved from chewing on his cheek to biting his lip as he thought about his sudden rise of jealousy. His brows furrowed together as he seemed to burn holes into the floor below his feet. Why would he become so jealous? No one was after Inuyasha in that matter, but himself and now he was starting to get jealous of that! It wasn't making sense-it wasn't!

Inuyasha sat in silence as he studied Kai's profile and the smells that he emitted. He was frustrated, that much he could tell. What had made him say that? He knew what their relationship was and he seemed fine before hand, so what was it? At the smell of blood, Inuyasha pulled away from Kai and turned the boy to face him, as he tilted his face up to his. A frown creased Inuyasha's face as he looked at Kai's bloodied bottom lip and he moved his thumb to wipe away the blood. Inuyasha paused and looked at the blood on his thumb, before returning his gaze to Kai's lip and slowly he lowered his face to Kai's. Slowly and softly Inuyasha's lips touched Kai's and the two kissed. Kai hesitated against Inuyasha's, as if not sure what to do. But when Inuyasha's tongue swept across his bottom lip, all Kai's fears melted and his fiercely pushed against Inuyasha in a desperate need to be comforted.

Inuyasha sensed the silent call and brought his hands up to cup Kai's face in his hands as he slanted over the boy's lips and deepened the kiss. Kai moaned as he curled up against Inuyasha's board chest and kissed him back with all the intensity he had pent up over some years' worth of time. Inuyasha leaned back and pulled at Kai's shoulders to follow him. Kai eagerly did as he was silently instructed and crawled on top of Inuyasha and rested his bottom on over Inuyasha's crotch.

Inuyasha let his hands skim to length of Kai's back as he pulled away from the boy's lips to breathe. Kai sat up and looked down at Inuyasha as his hands splayed across his board chest. His short finger nails lightly scratched his nipples in a teasing manner and he watched in fascination as Inuyasha closed his eyes and whimpered lightly at the gesture. Kai licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Inuyasha's left nipple, before letting his tongue slip out to taste the dark bud. Inuyasha hissed loudly and arched off the bed slightly. 'It's like it use to be…'

Kai smiled at his little thought and kissed the sexy bud before biting it hard and watching in fascination as Inuyasha groaned out, shuddered, and arched even higher off the bed than before. Kai leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear. "It's amazing how I still know your body…"

Inuyasha growled softly as his dick twitched at Kai's words and Kai smirked as he began grinding himself against Inuyasha. Inuyasha licked his lips as his hands flew to Kai's hips and gripped them for dear life. How did this boy remember? How did he still know how to work his body in such a manner? Subconsciously Inuyasha pushed his hips upward as they 'clothes' burned. "Oh God, this feels…so fuckin' gooood…"

Kai moaned lightly at the feeling of Inuyasha pushing against him and he whispered back, "Mmhm, don't stop…"

Inuyasha grunted in return as he lost himself in the feeling of Kai. Suddenly the door busted open and in came Miroku. "There was a phone—"

Miroku stood frozen, door handle still in his palm and he held onto it for dear life. Inuyasha embarrassed by what happened, quickly threw Kai from his body and stood to stare at Miroku in a guilty manner. Kai laid on the floor beside the bed as he watched Miroku and Inuyasha. He angrily licked his lips and pulled himself up from the rough carpet floor to stand. Kai looked at Miroku, nodded slightly before walking over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of boxers, and slipped them on. Kai then walked over to Miroku and muttered before walking out of the room, "I'm going to take a shower."

Miroku was forced to step inside as Kai brushed past him to leave out of the room; closing the door. Inuyasha swallowed as he walked back over to his bed and flopped down. Miroku hesitantly stepped forward and watched Inuyasha cautiously, before surprisingly asking, "What was that?"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and licked his suddenly dry lips. What was he going to say that he lost his mind for a minute and made out with his best friend/roommate? No! Even he wouldn't believe that…well maybe. Inuyasha sat forward and leaned on his knees as he blew out a breath of air. Shaking his head slightly, Inuyasha leaned up from his knees as he ran his right hand through his hair and groaned in confusion. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah I heard you! Damn I don't know, I wish I did but I don't. Shit."

Miroku cocked a smooth eyebrow and walked over to his friend then flopped down on the bed beside him. Inuyasha looked at him expectantly and Miroku shook his head. "You don't know, eh? Heh, seems to me like you and Kai were about ready to make it. Seems to me like you were having a hell of a time and it also seems to me like this wasn't your time…you know like that."

"WHAT!?"

Miroku simply nodded as he leaned forward on his knees and looked at his friend. Inuyasha was full of rage as he watched his friend stare at him with a knowing grin, as if he knew everything about himself and Kai. Yeah RIGHT! "Miroku, I ain't never done anything like that before."

"So you say, but judging from the way Kai walked out, I'd say something like this has happened before. I'd even go as far as to say, you guys dated some time before."

"W-what? What are you getting at, Miroku?"

Miroku grinned as he shook his head once again before turning to grin perversely over at Inuyasha as he spoke. "I saying you and Kai were way too comfortable to be just exploring something so new and should be-weird."

At Miroku's words, Inuyasha flushed and averted his gaze. But Miroku continued on as if nothing changed about Inuyasha's demeanor. "And I'm a sex expert. So when it comes to that subject or anything dealing with the matter, I'm blessed. I know when something is so damn comfortable that you could do it in your sleep and when it's not. So, Inuyasha, which one is it or do I have to continue on?"

Inuyasha licked his as he sucked in a bit of air. His jaw clenched as he tried to decide weather or not to say anything. Cause technically, the pervert didn't have anything to go, except the fact that he and Kai were in bed together. But he was right about one thing, being with Kai like that was comfortable. And even after all this time, if he really put his mind to it, Inuyasha would bet his soul he could still fuck Kai in his sleep. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Scout's Honor."

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once again. "Kai and I were boyfriends a little ways before we went to college."

Miroku nodded as if trying to piece some type of unknown information that Inuyasha knew nothing about together. Inuyasha waited patiently for his friend to say something, but slowly he was starting to worry. Like what if he didn't want to be his friend anymore or if he stopped hanging around him because of his past. However he was off by a mile and then some, Miroku hadn't even thought for a second about either of the things Inuyasha had dreamed, instead his mind focused on other matters. Like for instance… "Inuyasha, do you still get those letters?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well yeah, I got one today."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Good. Let me read it."

"What? I thought you didn't want to read my stuff."

"I don't, but I just need to test-just give me the damn letter!"

Inuyasha glared at his friend but handed to note before scooting back some to wait for Miroku to read the damned letter. What was so interesting about a piece of paper when the big deal was about him and Kai? Maybe he just wanted to read for…no that doesn't seem to fit. Or maybe he was trying to find out about…no that didn't sound right either! What was he reading that damn note for when he should be grilling him about how he and Kai got together in the first place. "Miroku-"

"Shh!" Came the quick reply as Miroku continued to read the piece of paper with extreme interest. His eyes brows donned a frown as his jaw clenched, while his eyes scanned the paper. Something was not right, why was he reading that damn piece of paper. Miroku's head snapped up from the note, a blush on his cheeks but still confident as he spoke. "Do you have the others?"

"Yeah I never throw 'em away."

"Get them, hurry." Inuyasha frowned at his now weird friend as he stood and walked over to his computer desk, opened the drawer, and grabbed a handful of notes. Inuyasha walked back over to Miroku and sat down on the bed. He handed his friend the notes and Miroku glanced at them all before asking, "Which one is the most recent?"

Inuyasha picked through the papers and pulled the note Miroku had asked about and he began reading the contents within.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make to our little meeting, but I guess you could say I got scared. I'm worried what you would think of me. But I didn't leave you empty-handed. I wrote something just for you. I had a dream last night that I was your roommate and you were lying in your bed naked stroking yourself. I came into the room and dropped everything I was carrying and walked over to you. I watched you stroke yourself and I became aroused. I wanted you. I could feel my dick pulse against the hold of my pants I moaned at the sight of seeing you completely naked. I wanted to memorize every part of you and I wanted you to remember me. I fell to my knees and began to suck you and I heard you moan my name. As I bobbed my head up and down on your dick and I felt you release your hot cum into my mouth. I slowly stood and quickly stripped myself of my clothing before climbing on top of you and kissing you. I guided your dick inside of me and I screamed your name as we both reached for our climax together. "Inuyasha! I want you!"_

_Inuyasha…I need you and I want you to have me, all of me. Inuyasha will you take me as your lover and friend? Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Akira_

Miroku looked up sharply from the note and asked breathlessly, "What meeting?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he answered the questions. "Akira sent me an e-mail during class yesterday, daring me to right a note him, since I wanted…I-I wanted to screw him so badly…"

Looked at Inuyasha and nodded before frowning. "How did you get to exchange the notes?"

"He sent some geeky kid to deliver the note and I guess after I left he came picked up the note I dropped on the floor."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he continued on with the next. It didn't matter which one he read, because they all said the same thing and it all led to one person; Kai. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha before smirking again and he almost laughed when Inuyasha frowned. "What?" Came his gruff question.

Miroku simply smiled and shook his head, he handed Inuyasha back the note and sat up. This was going to be hilarious, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this sooner. "Inuyasha, when did you and Kai start dating?"

Inuyasha startled by the question, choked on his salvia and dropped the papers he was holding. Miroku smirked and watched as his tried to control his coughing and shock at the same time, he was failing miserably. Inuyasha's eyes began to tear as he coughed up what felt like his lung and more spit. After Miroku's helpful-painful, but helpful slap on the did his coughing cease and he began to gather up the notes. After he complied them neatly together he gently stuck them under his pillow and turned to answer Miroku's question. "On Kai's 11th birthday."

"And when did you break up?"

"Um…like a few months later, I guess? Yeah I had just turned twelve."

"Who broke up with who?"

"I did."

Miroku nodded and stood from the bed as he began pacing the room. He was adding up the facts of this information and he was coming to one conclusion, that Kai turned into Akira 'the secret letter stalker' just to win Inuyasha's heart again, because he wasn't ready to say goodbye. It all appeared so easily and it made perfect sense. Those letters started as soon as Inuyasha hit college freshman year and they haven't stopped since. Of course it made perfect sense for Kai to still be hung up on Inuyasha, when the relationship, in Kai's opinion hadn't even had a chance to grow. Miroku turned to Inuyasha with a smug grin and asked in a sly voice. "Do you want to know who your stalker is?"

Inuyasha shot up from his bed and shouted way to eagerly, "Hell yea!"

Miroku folded his arms over his chest and said in a sly manner. "What would you say, if I told you already know him?"

"I'd say 'what the fuck' that's what."

"Well Inuyasha you know. In fact you know him so well that you practically grew up with him and probably did."

"What the fuck?"

Miroku nodded. "Mmhm!" He was so excited. He was such a fucking genius. "Yep, in fact your secret admirer is the very same person who recently left this room."

"What?" Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes Inuyasha took the fun out of any game with simple-minded mannerisms. It was practically embarrassing to even know the guy when he was like this and sadly Miroku was feeling the embarrassment even though no one was in the room but the two of them. Miroku shook his head slowly and sadly before opening his mouth to speak. "Kai."

"Huh?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and knocked on Inuyasha's head before repeating his words. "Your stalker-admirer person is Kai!"

"Oh. …Oh! Shit! Fuck! No it couldn't be! Wait-but how? No that's not what I want to ask. Are you sure? I mean how did you know?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can definitely tell you that it is Kai."

Inuyasha growled in frustration before brightening again. "How can I – Wait. It can't be him."

"Why not, it makes perfect sense."

"No, earlier before you came in, Kai said he didn't like Akira and that he wanted me all to himself. He said that he didn't to share me either and that he should have me first… Miroku I think you're right."

"Of course I am."

"But why didn't he just come to me?"

"Inuyasha you broke up with him remember?"

"So? He still came to me about how much he wanted us to go back together. That was when…Shit!"

"What?"

"I told Kai that being with him would disgrace my family name and honor."

"You dumb fuck." Inuyasha glared at his friend before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. How could he be so stupid as to forget that small piece of information? Inuyasha looked at Miroku once again and asked uncertainly. "How do I catch him?"

Miroku smirked as he tucked his hands in his pockets before strolling toward the door. His smile said it all and Inuyasha could barely contain himself after he heard the words. "It just so happens that your families want to come home for a family visit while you're on vacation."

"We're going home?" Kai walked in on the end part of the conversation and watched the tell-tale signs fly past him. Miroku and Inuyasha were up to something, too bad he didn't know what. Miroku waved Kai good-bye before closing the door. Kai looked to Inuyasha and asked his question again. "We're going home?"

Inuyasha looked at Kai in a whole new light and had a hard time trying to keep from choking the little bastard. All this time…Inuyasha blew a breath of air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and answered in a strained voice. "Yea, so start packing."

Kai frowned as he looked at Inuyasha, but the hanyou had turned and started grabbing clothes from his drawer and began throwing on his bed. 'What's wrong with him? If anything I should be the one that's mad.' Kai sighed as he walked over to his drawers and began pulling out clothes then neatly sat them on his bed. Something was definitely wrong with Inuyasha and it just had have something to do with Miroku…

Sadly, Kai was way off base and he would soon get the shock of his life when he went back to where it all started. In Kyoto, Japan…

-0-

Well that's the fourth chappie, hope you like! It took me a while to gather my thoughts on how I wanted Inuyasha to find out. Well anyway please review! Thanks! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Bet Cha, You Can’t Stay Mad…

Disclaimer: You Know I Don't Own Shit!

(A/N:) Thanks for the tons of reviews! You guys actually made me finsih this new chappie, so thanks! And ENJOY!!!!

Full Summary: A baby is born and is force to become something he is not and rather someone. Born a girl but grew up all her life as a boy. While in college Kai falls in love with his best friend and roommate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha discovers his love for him and puts together the puzzle of Kai and the love notes. They begin to date and Kai finds out he's a—GIRL!!!! What will happen to Inuyasha and Kai's relationship? Why wasn't Kai told about his past? Who did this to him? And most importantly, how is he to live now?

Rated: Angst/Romance/Fantasy/and slight disgust NC 17-M no little kiddies unless you can handle it and even then if you get caught reading this shit it ain't my fault because I clearly labeled this story heavy and to much for kids.

(A/N:) A small fact…

Kai: 19-sophmoreMiroku:20-sophmore

Inuyasha: 19 ½-sophmoreSango: 18 ½-sophmore

--

Chapter 5: Bet Cha, You Can't Stay Mad…(LEMON!! YOAI LEMON!!!)

On the plane, Kai sat in deep thought. He was really curious about not being able to ask Inuyasha about what was bothering him. For some reason anytime he brought up the matter about him and Miroku, he'd get all mad again and stop talking. This only furthered his worry about his dear friend and secret crush. Kai sat deep in thought on the far left side of the plane, in his window seat, biting his lip in wonder. 'What was Inuyasha so upset about? Why won't he talk to me about it? Is it something important? Fatal? What?' These thoughts continued to plague Kai's mind as he occasionally stole glances at Inuyasha. His profile at the moment seemed fine but Kai was not fooled by the easy going look.

"Inuyasha…" Kai said, while he fiddle with his fingers and chewed on his lip.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kai. "Hm?"

"Um…I-well…um…" Kai's voice faded away with nervousness and continued his nervous rage on his bottom lip. Inuyasha turned face Kai completely and brought his hand up to smooth his thumb over Kai's lip, "Don't do that."

Kai frowned and licked his lip nervously when Inuyasha released his chin. Frowning once again Kai cleared his throat and looked down at his feet as he spoke. "Never mind."

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and watched Kai's bowed head with disgusted interest. 'Thinking up lies, are we Kai? Wondering what's wrong when you know damn well what it is?' Inuyasha gave Kai one last glared before snuggling down in his seat to take a nap. Kai watched on and brought his hand up to his mouth to bite his nails. What was wrong with Inuyasha? Why is he so angry? What is he so upset about?

Kai stared out the window for a few minutes just watching the clouds roll by as his mind continued to ponder on about what was troubling Inuyasha. Slowly the rolling clouds and his mind began to tire him out, until Kai fell asleep. The next time he will awaken will be on the ground in Kyoto, Japan.

--

"All passengers please, buckle your seat belts, we will be landing shortly. Thank You."

Kai and Inuyasha stretched and yawned and slowly began to sit up to buckle their seat belts. Kai chanced a look at Inuyasha and found the half-demon wasn't even paying him attention. Kai sighed and twiddled with his thumbs as his hands rested in his lap. Suddenly there was a slight shift in the plane's direction as it began to gently glide down toward the ground. Kai resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip and instead settled for digging what little nails he had into his palms. The slight pain felt better than the crushing silence that Inuyasha was treating him to. His mind raced as it tried to figure out possible solutions to the reason why Inuyasha was upset with him.

Inuyasha watched Kai out of the corner of his eye and again had to resist the urge of strangling the poor boy. Why was he always keeping secrets? What did it do for him? Does he enjoy pissing him off? Inuyasha snorted softly to keep from punching out Kai, or anyone else as he tried to come up with excuses for the boy.

While relatively it was his fault in the first place, his poor misguided heart felt betrayed somehow and Inuyasha couldn't figure out why. Was it because he really did want Kai as his mate? Was it because he never really wanted things to end between them? Could it have been that he wanted Kai to be behind this whole secret stalker thing from the beginning? Or maybe it was the angry fact that it was his fault that he secretly pushed Kai to go through such secret lengths all just to win his heart, and the sad fact that he wanted him too? It was all too much. But the thought of such things began to awaken other parts in his body, parts that made him want to forget his anger and fuck Kai right this moment; but things were too hectic right now. Plus he still had to find out why Kai did what he had and try to fix it.

The plane skirted the ground, causing a small shake before cruising forward to a halt. Everyone in the plane began unbuckling their seat belts and standing to grab their bags as the announcer came on over the loud speaker, "Thank you for flying, Japan Airlines. You may now exit the plane by class and please enjoy your stay in Kyoto."

Kai and Inuyasha exited the plane, walked through the terminal and over to the luggage pick-up. The two didn't speak a word to each other, it was like they were complete strangers. Once the boys had successfully gathered all their luggage the two parted, each going a different direction. Inuyasha walked over to the main entrance of the airport to catch his limo and Kai walked outside to the curb to hail a cab. Usually when the two would come home, Inuyasha would always spare Kai a ride, but since they weren't even speaking, and Kai knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the silence had decided to catch a taxi instead. Inuyasha saw this and bit his lip to keep from speaking and let the boy get into a taxi and drive off. He quietly entered his vehicle and waited for his driver to close the door and run about to the other side of the car and drive off.

It was retarded that they were both riding in different vehicles because they always went home together. They were never apart when they went go visit their families. So why were they apart now? Because Inuyasha couldn't get pass his anger at Kai and chased the poor boy off. Inuyasha looked outside his window and a small sigh escaped from his mouth as he thought about Kai in a new light. His best friend wanted him and he hid his attraction for him in letters that he sent to his locker for a year and a half under a disguised named. Inuyasha tried over and over again to try see things from Kai's point of view but nothing wasn't happening. He simply couldn't get over his anger at his best friend's lie to him-to _his _face!

Inuyasha growled softly as he continued to stare out the window. He saw the people walking up and down the streets and he remembered a time when he and Kai were running from their parents' suspecting eyes:

_Inuyasha and Kai ran down the back side of the mountain behind Kai's family shrine and escaped through the woods. For some reason Kai's grandpa decided he needed something from the well shrine house and walked in on Kai and Inuyasha making out. The old man was in too much shock to actually see Kai and Inuyasha clearly. He ran out of the shrine screaming about thieves having sex in the ancient shrine. Of course this brought Kai's father, brother, and step-mother out of the house to see what the old man was screaming about._

_Inuyasha and Kai were gone by then and Kai was leading the way through the woods. They continued to run down the mountain woods even though they were pretty sure no one was following them. Kai pulled on Inuyasha's arm as they continued to run down a practicly vertical hill, until Kai tripped and the two tumbled and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. The two landed in a tumbled heap on the concrete sidewalk in a very compromising position. They both blushed as their aroused bodies began to react to the other's closeness. The two stood and dusted themselves off before the went walking down Main St. Yes, that was when they both discovered the gay store for homosexual males…_

_That was also when they discovered that they could have sex with each other and that was when they became official…_

That night Kai became his… "Sir, we're here."

"Thanks, I got the door, just take my luggage up to my room." Inuyasha got out the car walked up to the steps that led to the demon that had tried to kill him growing up. His Father. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in and was immediately bombarded by his Mother. "My beautiful son! I have missed you my dear, Inu-youkai! How was your trip? (gasp) Where my other baby Kai?"

Inuyasha stepped out of his Mother's embrace and forced a smile to his lips. "He's not here, Momma."

She threw her hands on her hips and retorted back defiantly, "I can see that, Inuyasha, now you tell where my other son is this instant!"

"Fine! He's probably gone home to his own family! There you happy, now leave me alone!"

"His own family? You mean to tell me you don't know where he is? Inuyasha Takahashi what is the matter with you?"

"Izyota, leave the boy alone. It's a good thing he's without that boy for once, I was beginning to think they were gay," His Father interrupted.

His Mother gasped, "Now, Inutuosho, you watch your tongue!"

"Well dear it's true. Inuyasha hasn't brought home a proper girl since Kikyo."

Izyota tossed her hands back on her hips again as she turned and walked toward her husband, who was now seating in a white furnished chair in their expensive white luxury living room. "I didn't like Kikyo, the girl was a dead soul. She never showed any emotion. God, she was a bore, huh, Inuyasha?"

"I liked her."

"Oh your opinion doesn't matter."

"Keh, yeah whateva. Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He and Rin have gone out shopping, Rin's expecting another litter."

"Hmm…"

"Son," His Father mused. "How's your business classes going?"

"There good, I guess. Nothing I can't handle." Meaning it was boring as hell. Inuyasha could barely keep his eyes open for ten minutes, it was a good thing that Kai was always there to take notes for him… Kai… Inuyasha's mind wandered for a second, totally blocking out anything his father was saying. It began to go back when Kai had first expressed an interest in him…on his eleventh birthday.

"_Happy Birthday…To…YOU!!!!!!!" Everyone sang the ending line with cheer and happiness for the young child. Kai smiled gleefully as he gathered enough to blow out his candles. Inuyasha stood beside his best friend and watched the small boy take in a deep breath to blow, and he wondered just what was his friend, Kai going to wish for. Maybe he was going to wish for tickets to Disney World, or a whole week off from school. That would be cool! But Inuyasha quickly retracted that thought, because that would mean Kai wouldn't be with him and that would make Inuyasha very sad and very lonely._

_No one hardly ever talked to Inuyasha when Kai wasn't around, for some reason people were afraid of him. Inuyasha remembered a time when he asked Kai if was scary but Kai nearly shouted his rebuttal. In fact Kai said he was very cute and kissed him quickly on the lips. Inuyasha looked at Kai's lips as he blew out the candles and licked his own in hungry lust. Lately his demon has been raging for something and Inuyasha didn't know what. He feared asking his father because he didn't want to appear weak because of the fact he didn't know what was going on with his body. His brother was definitely out of the question, because he was too busy with Rin. All those two ever did was have sex, it's a wonder that they actually made it to Kai's party. Though Inuyasha had to admit, hearing, smelling, and sometimes seeing them have sex was really fun._

_His penis would stiffen and Inuyasha felt like he would explode. It was so good but it also hurt, sometimes Inuyasha had to rub himself to keep the pain away and he would pee white stuff… Everyone clapped when Kai succeed in blowing out every single candle. Inuyasha looked at Kai before turning his attention to his friend's cake. Every time Kai was around, Inuyasha would begin to feel funny, it was at this time that his demon would begin to rage and something in him screamed to make Kai his… Inuyasha wondered this as he got his cake and ice cream, and he pondered all of this while he ate._

_After he had finished his dessert, Inuyasha began playing tag with a few other kids when he felt a familiar hand grab his wrist and pull off toward the well shrine. Kai opened the door with one hand and pushed Inuyasha inside, if Inuyasha wasn't demon he would have fell down the three steps, instead of catching himself and using his hands to spring off the floor to land in the lower leveled floor. Kai watched in amazement after he locked the door. Inuyasha growled and yelled out, "Whatcha push me for, idiot?"_

"_Because… I had something to tell you, so climb down the well, so no one can hear us."_

Inuyasha frowned but did as Kai had instructed and climbed onto the lip of the well and jumped down. Kai climbed down the latter then jumped off the last few bars and waited. Inuyasha looked at Kai and frowned again when his buddy didn't say a word. Kai looked at Inuyasha and began biting his lip to keep his nerves from flying everywhere. _"What did you want, Kai?"_

_Kai still remained silent and this worried Inuyasha. Either something bad happened or this was a really, really big secret. Hopefully a good secret, but worry still tugged at Inuyasha, forcing him to ask. "Kai? Kai are you ok?"_

_Kai launched himself from the corner of the well to Inuyasha and kissed him, long and hard. Kai flung himself at Inuyasha and kissed him square on the lips. He held him there for a few seconds before pulled away. Shock was written all over Inuyasha's face and he stared at his friend in confusion before he punched Kai in the mouth. Kai fell back against the wall of the well and dropped to the ground, holding his lip. Inuyasha advanced on Kai and scowled down at him before yelling, "What the hell were you doing?"_

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"You are a lazy piece of shit! Get out of my sight!"

Inuyasha, back away from his Father as the man stormed out of the room into his study. Inuyasha looked at his Mother when she sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha frowned and looked at the seat his Father was sitting in before asking in a low defeated voiced. "What happened?"

"Your father was talking to you, when you just decided you heard enough and spaced out. He was telling you about the business and stock exchange and he stopped to ask you a question, but you didn't answer. Sweetie are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

"Mom, stop babying me! I fine, I was just thinking and I guess I got so caught up in my thought I blanked out for a second. I fine! I swear and no I can't tell you what I was thinking about. Look, I finna go. I'll be back later, love you Mom."

Inuyasha walked over to the door and grabbed his car keys off the hook, then he was gone. Inuyasha had decided to leave his car at home, because the fact that Kai said riding public was a lot more fun and adventurous. Inuyasha still attracted to his friend, even though he wouldn't admit it had left taken Kai's word. Hell Inuyasha believed with his whole heart that if Kai had of said the cheese was better from the moon, then he would have stopped shopping at the store. Inuyasha walked to the garage and pressed a button so the doors could open, then he walked over to his new Mustang Convertible and jumped inside.

--

Kai sat in his room, laying horizontally across his bed facing his window. He couldn't believe Inuyasha was mad at him and for what? The stupid dog wouldn't say! Kai huffed as he glared at the window. All he knew was that Inuyasha had better not be mad at him for leaving the cap off the toothpaste. Kai sighed again and rolled onto his back as he thought about what had happened just before they getting ready to go back home. They were going to make it, Kai was sure of it then Miroku had to come busting in. Why did that stupid monk ruin all of his fun?

All he had ever wanted in the world was about to come true, Inuyasha was almost his. Yes, when they returned to school next week, Kai would continue his fake letters to Inuyasha then he would let the dogged ear demon discover it was him. Then Inuyasha would no longer be able to deny that he didn't want him anymore and Kikyo would be successfully out of his way. Yes! But first he had to get Inuyasha to talk to him and laying here on this mattress isn't going to make Inuyasha talk to him anytime soon. So Kai hopped off his bed and ran out of his room to the front door, with his shoes in hand, and he yanked opened the door to see… "Inuyasha?"

The silvered-haired gaped at Kai and Inuyasha saw the boy clad in only a tight t-shirt and a pair of tight low rider ripped jeans with a pair of skater all white Vans. Inuyasha feigned his shock and forced out, "Where you going?"

"I-I-I was go-going to see y-you." Inuyasha smirked and stepped into the house, while calling over his shoulder. "So where's everybody?"

Kai smiled and spoke in a devious voice, "Gone."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kai before walking up to his room, leaving Kai behind. Kai ran up the stairs after Inuyasha and stopped to stand in the doorway as he watched Inuyasha assess the room. "Hey, I thought you were mad at me."

"Keh! I am."

"Well can you do me the honors in telling me why you're pissed?"

"Keh, no."

"Why!" Kai threw his hands on his hips and pouted. Inuyasha stopped his snooping to look at the short-haired boy. An idea just came to him, since Kai was playing with him for all this time, maybe it would be fun to toy with him. Inuyasha walked over to Kai and pulled him inside the room before closing the door and locking it, then he pushed Kai against the hard wood. Leaning in close to Kai's lips Inuyasha whispered, "Because I said so."

Kai gasped as he forced his eyes to look into Inuyasha's eyes and not his strong sharp lips. Lips that he was dying to kiss, lips he wanted to kiss him into oblivion. Suddenly Kai lost all reason and slammed his lips against Inuyasha and kissed the demon he had secretly been desiring. Shock torn through Inuyasha as he stood frozen in his spot in front of Kai as the boy continued to kiss him. Inuyasha's demon sprang forth and growled it's demand for dominance and Inuyasha began to kiss Kai back. Inuyasha pushed himself against Kai and pinned the boy's hands above his head then he slanted his lips over Kai's and deepened the kiss. Kai moaned out as his mouth became devoured by Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's tongue was probing so deeply that Kai's eyes shot open when he felt Inuyasha's tongue graze his esophagus.

Kai eyes rolled back into his head as he wantonly gave himself up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and roughly yanked Kai off the door and slammed him to the floor and began literally ripping off Kai's clothes. Inuyasha wasn't satisfied until he saw Kai's pale skinned flesh. Kai looked at Inuyasha and gasped when he saw Inuyasha's eyes bleeding red, his royal markings bold upon his cheeks, and his fangs practically digging into the skin just below his bottom lip. Kai moaned when he saw Inuyasha's tongue slipped out to moisten his lips. "Oh, God…"

Kai's dick was fully erect and dripping with his passion, as he looked at Inuyasha looking at him. Then the half-demon said in a ragged voice, "Oh you're need him. You…Damn…Tease…"

"I'm sorry!" Kai cried even though he knew wasn't even sure what he had done wrong. The transformed demon smirked anyway. "…You're …going…to be…sorry… I'm going…to fuck…you…into…oblivion, my bitch…"

Kai gasped as he watched Inuyasha sit back and unzip his pants then reach inside to pull out his harden member. Kai's eyes widen when saw Inuyasha's dick glistened with his seed. Inuyasha hovered over Kai then reached between them and began stroking Kai's dick. Kai screamed out and arched against Inuyasha's hand, then suddenly the sensation was gone and Kai opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha moving his hand down to his ass. Kai widened his legs, totally submissive to what was coming next. Inuyasha rubbed his cum slicked fingers over and slightly inside Kai's entrance as he looked at the boy and grunted out. "You haven't been fucking anyone else."

Kai knew the tender Inuyasha was gone and he also knew that Inuyasha's statement wasn't a question, but still he hollered out, "NO! No one else, I swear it."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good, then take this dick and scream while I pound you."

"Yes, yes! I will! I will! Inuyasha I'm yours, please fuck me!"

Inuyasha slammed into Kai's tight little ass and growled out while Kai screamed out his lover's name. Inuyasha had just began to move his hips when a voice rang out from downstairs, "We're home! Kai!"

Kai's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he realized his predicament. He was going to die and so he started to push Inuyasha off, but since the demon had lost his consciousness, he was oblivious to the situation. Inuyasha held Kai down with one hand wrapped Kai's wrists and he watched in delight as the boy swarmed then whispered through clenched teeth. "Inuyasha, stop. Everyone's home and they're going to see us!"

"Keh, I don't care, you mine and I want you…NOW!" Inuyasha began pounding into the boy with demon speed and Kai moaned out. He heard the voices getting closer as he tried to stay quiet. "Kai," his step-mother called. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Noo-O!" Kai's voice hitched as Inuyasha continued to hit his magic spot as the half-demon drove into his body with reckless abandon. Kai bit his lip as he tried to muffle the moans that he couldn't help make as Inuyasha fucked him. His step-mother was right outside his door and if she were to come inside… "Kai, are you alright?"

Kai hissed through his teeth and tried to calmly say back, "Ye-ah, I ju-just stubbed-OH GOD! Stubbed my to-oe! Fuck!"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned outside the door but did not enter. "Okay, just holler if you need anything."

"UH! O-oka-kay. YES! OH FUCK YES!"

The woman hurriedly ran down the steps and into the kitchen with rest of the family. Kai closed his eyes and moaned out as Inuyasha pounded harder and harder into his body. Kai was so close, he was going to cum and soon. Inuyasha kissed Kai quickly and roughly before reaching down to stroke Kai's cock once again. The boy moaned out as he clawed at Inuyasha's forearms. The transformed demon wasn't even fazed as he buried himself deep within Kai's body and pulled out. "Cum for me, Kai. …Do it…like you…use too…"

Kai gasped and arched completely off the floor then exploded into Inuyasha's hand, his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. His voice; screaming out the silver-haired boy's name. Inuyasha grunted as he continued to pound into Kai's tight ass. Nothing had ever felt better, no one else could match Kai's tight body, not even Kikyo and she was a virgin. No one could match his secret love. Inuyasha looked at Kai through his blood shot eyes and growled out. Kai's body tighten around his cock and he was forced to surrender to his…sweet, adorable, loving, strong, lying, conniving, sneaky, dirty lover- "Kai…"

Inuyasha came hard and long and Kai reached up to hug the half-demon to his chest as he watched his love cum. Kai kissed the silver hair he longed to be wrapped in since he was eleven and held on even tighter to his love. No one was going to replace him-NO ONE! He loved Inuyasha and weather the dog demon realized it or not, Kai was not going to ever stop loving him. Kai comforted his lover and looked up at the ceiling, and he couldn't help but let a tear fall from his eye. Another tear joined the first one, then another and another, and soon Kai's eyes were slowly spilling over with tears as he softly cried. Inuyasha had finally made love to him after nine long agonizingly lonely years.

Inuyasha was falling with the realization that he was never going to get Kai out of his system. He was never going to get rid of his love for the boy and he was being foolish in his thoughts that he actually thought he would. He and Kai were meant for each other and the fact that they were both boys only proven that their love was one of a kind. So what if they were dishonoring their families? What about their happiness? Inuyasha realized that before he was just afraid of how wonderful it would be if they could be completely free and the thought that he loved Kai so much was really scaring him. Being eleven and a half and realizing you were so deeply in love was not something any kid was accustom to, but then again his destiny had been set the moment he met and became friends with Kai; it just took him until now to figure it out.

All he had to do now was figure out how to get Kai to admit he was writing the letters. Inuyasha's train of thought was interrupted by the smell of salt and Inuyasha pulled back to lean on wobbly elbows as he peered at Kai. Panic arose and he was afraid he had hurt Kai when they were mating. "Kai are you okay?"

Kai was slow to respond but finally a slow smile crept onto his lips as his tears continued to fall; his eyes still staring at the ceiling. The boy then whispered as softly as possible, "I love you."

Inuyasha strained his ears to pick up the sound and he smiled before kissing Kai gently on his soft and swollen lips. "I love you too, koi."

Kai smiled before he reached up and crashed Inuyasha to his small body. Inuyasha smiled as he buried his face in the nape of Kai's neck and inhaled deeply. Kai's body was enrichly covered in Inuyasha's youkai scent, which externally mark Kai as his mate. Inuyasha pulled out of Kai's body and stood in front of the smaller body. Kai stood beside Inuyasha and smiled lovely before grabbing a new shirt, pair of pants, and some shampoo before heading out the room towards the bathroom. As the door quietly licked closed Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kai's bed before flopping down on the comfy mattress.

As soon as he caught his breath, he was going to call Miroku. They had some things to discuss and a plan to devise. If Kai wanted to keep playing games then Inuyasha was willing to let his mate play. Oh but was Kai in for a real treat when he found out the game was just beginning. He was going to make Kai suffer…just before he made him crumble with guilt…

--

Alright that was the fifth chappie and trust things get a little more interesting. Sorry I had to disgust you all with that yaoi lemon, my mistake but I had to. Please review after you read thanks! NO FLAMES!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning To The End

Disclaimer: You Guys Already Know, I'm Just Saying This For The FEDS: I Don't Own Anything, But The Idea!

(A/N:) Alright Sorry About The Long Wait! I've been Super BUSY with COLLEGE and stuff. Please Forgive me. I plan to update my other stories soon, but for now please enjoy! I think you'll like!

--

Chapter 6: The Beginning To The End

Kai finished his shower and ran down stairs only to see Inuyasha sitting on the kitchen counter, finishing up a bowl of Raman. "Where is everybody and get your ass off the counter!"

"Gone and fuck you."

Kai turned beet red and shook his head as he walked over to Inuyasha and tightly gripped his puppy ear and yanked the demon off the counter. Inuyasha yelled out in pain then promptly removed Kai's fingers from his ear. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to get off the counter. So do you know when they'll be back?"

"A few hours from now."

Kai smiled and began beaming with delight. "Good that means you can take me to see your mother. Come on."

Inuyasha yanked his hand from Kai's. "Who said I was gonna take ya?"

Kai blew out a breath of air before speaking again. "You and I both know if you go back home without me your mom is going to nag you to death until you go and get me. So let's cut ourselves some pain and just take me to see the woman."

"Keh think you're so smart. Maybe I want to be nagged."

"Uh-huh. Let's go."

As the two hopped in the car their friendly conversation died down to a very awkward silence. Kai chuckled nervously then cleared his throat and fastened his seatbelt. Kai looked up of the window that was still up due to the fact that Inuyasha had the top down. The wind rustled through his short choppy hair as memories began to fill his mind.

Two bodies rubbed together in the dark of an enormous room, that if lit was covered in expensive carpets, drapes, well furnished couches, chairs, play things, well built closets, and the two bodies stood in the corner of this big room next to the equally large bed. Draped in name brand action figures of the owner of this room's favorite cartoon. A rushed moan escaped one of the mouths of the two bodies and they both sighed. One of the bodies spoke in a breathless voice, "…Inuyasha, you have to do something…otherwise I'm going to explode…!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes shimmered in the dark as he smiled at lover. He knew he had him trapped within his grasp and he would never let Kai escape, because Kai was his to love, control, and to pleasure. His forever and nothing in the world ever make him feel differently. "I want you to explode…," Inuyasha licked his lips hungrily. "I want your essence in my mouth-now…"

Kai watched in glorified shock as Inuyasha slid to his knees and pulled down his already unzipped pants and slid his member into his delicious mouth. Kai shut his eyes as he moaned out his beloved's name. It felt like he was flying into heaven and Inuyasha was his 'god'. Kai was drowning in an ecstasy of Inuyasha and his mouth was the drug. The small boy was so caught up in the emotional whirlwind of things that he didn't even realize that he had grabbed two healthy handfuls of Inuyasha's silvery hair and began pumping wildly into the hanyou preteen's mouth. Inuyasha's mouth felt so hot, it felt like a warm blanket and he was an infant being wrapped inside. He was so close-so close-so---!

"We here." Kai jumped slightly as he straightened his already crisp clothes then nervously unbuckled his seatbelt. Inuyasha saw this and watched Kai's hands shake nervously as he undid himself from the seatbelt. He saw the boy's hand shake as he moved to open the to exit the vehicle. Inuyasha got out of his car and closed the door then locked it with his keypad. Inuyasha walked around the car and saw Kai's face looked a little pale and he grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey, are you feeling ok?"

Kai looked at Inuyasha with hollow eyes and nodded hesitantly before bowing his head to look at their joining bodies. Inuyasha followed Kai's view and quickly dropped his hand to his side, releasing Kai's arm. Inuyasha frowned at his mate and walked up the steps to his parents huge mansion. Kai followed after and waited while Inuyasha opened the front door. "MOM!!!"

"Back in the kitchen!"

Inuyasha looked at Kai and waited until Kai left then locked the front door and walked up to his room to phone Miroku. The line rang three times before Inuyasha heard Miroku pick up his cell, drop it, and scramble to pick it up. "Way to handle the cell, Perv."

"Fuck you, Yasha. So what's up?"

"Who you fuckin' now?"

Miroku's deep chuckle could be heard through the line and Inuyasha patiently waited. "I know you didn't call me for that? But if you must know, my Dearest, Beloved Sango is gracing my bed tonight and she's doing a damn good job, she might be the only one coming into my bed again."

Inuyasha whispered low and flopped on his bed as he continued to listen to his best friend go on about Sango. It kinda made the half-demon happy that he wasn't the only who got some and at that thought, Inuyasha remembered what he really called for. "Miroku-"

"I knew the real reason would pop up sooner or later. So what happened?"

"I fucked Kai."

Silence echoed on the other end of the phone, "Miro-"

"So soon? I thought you were mad at him?"

"Keh! I am!"

"Wait I'm not getting it, you're still mad at Kai and yet you fuck him?"

"I didn't plan to, he just…got to me! Fuck!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Look it happens to everyone…"

"Yea-yeah. Look I called to ask about what we talked about."

"Yea and?"

"Did any letters come today?"

"Yash, you know-"

"Just tell me! Did any?"

"No…"

"Alright, I'll call tomorrow so don't forget to check."

"Yea okay."

Inuyasha hung up his cell then walked back downstairs to the living and flopped into the arm chair with one of his legs draping over the arm. A sigh eased out of his body as he closed his eyes and reminisced about a time that no one knew of, not even his mother. A time he'd rather forget, but if he was going to continue with Kai then he might have to face this nightmare again…

After Kai and Inuyasha had finished their love session and Kai snuck back home, Inuyasha laid in his bed smiling up to the ceiling. He never thought anything like this could ever happen, he found love non-judgmental and unconditional in Kai's arms. He was falling so fast that he was actually scared, for the first time in his life. But his demon kept saying that everything was fine and Kai was what it had chose. Inuyasha remembered falling asleep with a smile on his face as he dreamt about ways to make Kai his official mate.

The next day was when everything came to a grounding halt and Inuyasha felt a new kind of fear. He remembered coming home with a smile on his face, he and Kai had done 'it' again and he was feeling so high. All through dinner he sat in his chair smiling happily as he ate his food. His mother and brother both puzzled by this, but had Inuyasha been paying attention he would have noticed his father staring also. Well actually glaring at his youngest son, who was showing signs of being a fag. Inuyasha was too busy thinking of Kai to actually pay attention to the flashing danger in front of his young face.

After dinner, Inuyasha offered to help his mother clear the table and do the dishes and that was when Sesshomaru caught a whiff of the scent radiating off of Inuyasha as he walked by. Inuyasha was still learning about smell so he didn't know that he was practically peeling off huge chunks of Kai's scent. Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha's passing back then looked at his father and the demon growled silently. Sesshomaru bowed his head and left the dining room to go to his room. Sesshomaru paused at the steps and sighed before continuing on to his room. Inuyasha didn't know what was going to hit him…

Inutuosho retreated to his study and waited for Inuyasha to go to his room… Inuyasha kissed his mother good-night and walked up the steps to his room to 'sleep.' Tonight it was his turn to sneak out and met Kai… Inuyasha climbed into his bed and just as he closed his eyes the door creaked open and his father came as he just as quietly closed the door. "Inuyasha…"

His voice was stern and forceful even though the demon didn't raise his voice. Inuyasha sat up in his bed and gasped as he felt his father aura increase in strength. "What are you doing?"

"Sleep-"

"With that damn boy!?"

"Who? Kai?"

At his father's silence, Inuyasha was forced to speak. "Nothing. We're just friends."

"It's all over your damn body! You've practically mated with the fag!!"

"What? No-" His father reached his side in blazing speed and picked his eleven year old son up by his neck and held him in mid-air. Growling the demon lord spoke, "I will not have a fag in my bloodline and you will not be one!"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, his ears laid against his hair in fear and his hands shook as the grasped his father's larger one. "But I can't help it, my demon has chosen him."

The demon growled fiercely and Inuyasha whimpered, then gasped as the air left his small body. Inuyasha looked up at his father in utter fear as tears ran down his face unchecked from his spot on the floor. The demon lord smiled but not in a loving way, but in the shear enjoyment of victory. His son has chosen to be a fag, well he would just have to change the options. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…"

"Would die protecting him?" His eyes stared hard into Inuyasha's. "Willingly."

"Hmm…so you cherish him a great deal then?" His son nodded silently and Inutosho loosened his grip around his son's neck and stood. Inuyasha lend on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath. Then he stood to look at his father or at least the guy he thought was his father. "Well I guess I have no choice but to let you and Kai mate…"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and Inutuosho smiled wickedly. "Unless I kill him."

Inuyasha's faced drained of all color and his bright gold eyes paled to a light yellow as he stared with his mouth agape at his father. "You can't!"

"Oh believe me I will. I won't have a fag for a son and I won't be an embarrassment to the pack!"

"But-"

"Now think before you say anything else, because I will kill that boy. I knew something wasn't right about him."

"But I love him!"

"Then mate with a female and spare his life. You have a week to get a girl and get rid of that boy." And with that said his father left the room. Inuyasha's whole figure shook with shame and fear at his utter defeat to stand up to his father. He would have to give up the only thing that made him completely happy, he would have to give up Kai in order to see him live.

Inuyasha took the week into his brain and did as his father commanded of him. He looked for a girl that was soon going to replace Kai. As he walked down the halls of his school he saw a dark haired girl standing at the office with her mother. Her hair was almost as dark as Kai's and it was long and straight, even though Kai's was short and wavy. Her eyes were narrow and chocolate almost like Kai's and he and the girl stared at each other. Inuyasha walked over to the young girl and she slipped from her mother's hand to walk closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was blinded by her resemblance to Kai, he imagined that this was what Kai would look like had he been born a girl. Had Kai been born a girl everything would be fine. "Hi my name's Kikyo…"

--

"You're breaking up with me!? But WHY!"

Inuyasha bit his tongue real hard as he looked into Kai's eyes to lie. "Because the guilt is killing me! We can't go on like this it's dishonoring our families and I can't live like this any more."

Kai frowned as he watched Inuyasha's lips then he lunged at him and kiss Inuyasha hard. Inuyasha pushed Kai away without even giving himself the chance to relish in the feel of his lips. "Stop!" He yelled forcefully.

"I don't want you anymore!"

Inuyasha watched as Kai's eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears and he hated himself. "Who is it?"

"Who?" He forced himself to say uncaringly.

"Who is the person you're cheating on me with?"

"A girl."

Kai's jaw trembled as his face fell. He sniffled then looked away and spoke in a cracked voice. "So you're leaving me for a girl?"

"No, I'm leaving you because I can't do this anymore. I only want you as my friend that's it."

"You're lying!" Inuyasha gasped and met Kai's eyes for the first time since he started this breakup. Did Kai see right through his act. "You liar! You're shaking…Inuyasha. Why are you lying to me, why?"

Inuyasha looked away again and remained silent to Kai's questions. "So all the things we did and all that stuff was a-"

"A Lie? Yes. I was just in the moment and now it's over. I'm sorry."

"But-"

Inuyasha swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

Kai retreated and stepped away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha turned to walk back home. Because if he had to watch Kai a moment longer he would break down and confess to everything being a lie. Inuyasha moved to walk away when Kai's voice called him. He stopped but didn't turn and Kai's heart fell even move at this, "Can I meet her?"

"Sure. I don't care." But he really did…

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head, he was far too young to be stressing about anything. The front door opened and Sesshomaru and Rin walked in, her belly nice and round from the pup or pups she was carrying. She looked over at where Inuyasha was sitting and smiled, "Hey Inuyasha!"

"Hey, Rin. How many you got there?"

"OH! The doctor says it's just one, but I think it's two or three."

"That's great. I could use some more nieces and nephews." The woman smiled as her mate walked up her to the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute, Koi."

"Ok Fuffy-kens."

Inuyasha scoffed at the pet name, but the couple ignored them and kissed before parting. Rin going upstairs and Sesshomaru heading toward his younger brother. "I see there are troubles in your life."

"I don't need your crap right now!"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as he walked closer to Inuyasha. "Does Dad know?"

"Know what?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother with annoyance before sitting down on the couch facing his little brother. "Know that you're completely covered in Kai's scent."

Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with his hands as he sagged deeper into the chair. "I know! How could I be gay! I would have thought you'd be the gay one with that prissy attitude of yours! Fuck!"

"Inuyasha, no cursing!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea, Sorry!" Sesshomaru smirked at his younger brother before speaking. "Looks like you knew what you were doing this time. You perfectly marked him as your mate with only your scent. The next and last step is the showing mark. Good job, little brother, Father would simply love this."

Inuyasha removed his hands to glare at his older brother. Sesshomaru simply laughed as he relished in his brother's soon demise. Inuyasha sighed before closing his eyes to whine. "I didn't even mean for it to happen. His scent just took me by surprise. Not to mention he's been trying to win my affections back ever since we got to college. God I'm so hard and I want him so much."

Sesshomaru stood and looked down at his brother before leaving to exit the room. "Well little brother, it seems you have quite the dilemma. I hope you can work it out before Father catches on…"

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha sat up in the chair to look at his brother. "To Rin, she's calling me."

"I didn't hear nothing."

"With her scent you dummy." With that Sesshomaru raced up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha completely alone…

--

Inuyasha at the dinner and practically raced through his food. Everyone was watching him in disgust and confusion. Although little Kanna was very fascinated at her uncle. She giggled and laughed while everyone else frowned. Kai looked at Inuyasha in confusion. What was wrong with him? Why was he eating like that? He confusion forced him to speak up, "Um, Inuyasha are you feeling okay?"

Eyes flew to Kai as he asked the question then quickly returned back to Inuyasha to hear his answer. Through loud and grotesque slurps and large chunks of food, Inuyasha answered. "Yes, I'm just really hungry. Mother dinner is great."

"Inuyasha, don't speak with your mouth full of food."

"I think Uncle Inu, looks funny!" Rin smiled down at her daughter and rubbed her hair. "Of course you do! Now open wide for the airplane!"

The real reason why Inuyasha was in a rush, was because his Father would be picking up his and Kai's interwinding scents and that would be the end of it. He first had to get Kai to admit he was writing the letters before his Father could even hint about them being together. Because if he and Kai were going to peruse this then they needed everything out in the open-Everything. Because once his Father knows, the great demon is going to hit them with everything he's got and Inuyasha wants Kai to be strong for that part. So the hanyou finished slurping up his meal and gulped down his drink while muffling out, "Thanks for the dinner, I'll be up in my room!"

Kai sat in confusion, his Mother in bewilderment, his Father in annoyance, Rin was too busy with the baby, and Sesshomaru sat smiling. He was the only one who knew what was going on and he softly chuckled as he dug into his plate finish his dinner. His eyes darted over to Kai and he smiled, then he tapped the young boy's shoulder. "I think you better go tend to Inuyasha, his stomach is sure to start aching from the way he ate."

Kai stood up to excuse himself then gathered his plates and turned to the left. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the boy's shirt sleeve, almost pulling him off his feet. Kai turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "What?"

"Don't go that way!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Father can smell your scent…"

"So?"

"Well he doesn't know about you and Inuyasha yet."

Kai frowned and looked at Sesshomaru just Rin stood up to take Kanna to her room, "Sesshomaru, leave the boy alone. Come on Kai you can with me to take Kanna to bed."

She smiled warmly and quickly looked at Sesshomaru and then Rin. She was going past her Father-in-law… "No I have to go call someone."

"Oh ok. Say night-night, honey."

Kanna slurred out through her tiredness, "Nighty-night…"

Everyone smiled and Kai quickly made his escape through the hallway door that lead to the kitchen and he put his dishes in the sink. He was so gonna be hungry later tonight. Well he guessed he should go upstairs to check on his best friend before asking the weirdo to take him home. Kai jogged up the back steps to the second floor and down the hall to his left and walked toward Inuyasha's room. He knocked on the door then quietly walked in, Inuyasha laid on his bed in the dark and just stared. "Well since you're not dying, mind taking me home?"

"You're not going home."

"What? Why?"

Inuyasha sat up on his bed and looked at Kai. "Do have anything to tell me, Kai? Anything at all?"

"Either you gulped down your so fast that you got brain damage or you're seriously tripping. Now get up and take me home!"

Inuyasha growled and shook his head before raising his face to look at Kai again. Kai gasped when he noticed Inuyasha's fangs had grew in length and in width. He looked into his eyes and noticed they were bleeding red. Inuyasha stood and Kai side stepped. "Why do you lie to me? HUH? Why?"

Kai shook his head as he tried to escape Inuyasha. The demon walked Kai as a low growl leaked from his lips. He seriously loved Kai, more than he could possibly care to know and yet he was still trying to lie to him, like he was some kind of idiot. "Dammit, I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Kai stopped his retreat and frowned as he looked at his love. "What do you mean? I don't understand…"

Inuyasha stormed over to Kai and grasped his arms and shook him, before shouting out. "I know everything! I know, so stop lying to me!"

Kai stood in confusion as Inuyasha glared down into his eyes until a moment later when everything clicked into place. Kai's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with fear as realization stormed over his face. Kai pulled away from Inuyasha and ran out of the room, crying. He ran down the hall with his eyes blurred from tears, that he didn't see Inutuosho and ran right into the demon lord. Inutuosho steadied the boy and Kai mumbled out, "Excuse me."

Before he continued his run down the stairs and out the front door. Izyota watched the fast moving blur then stood follow after the person. Inutuosho stood at the top of the stairs and growled fericely as the scent that Kai was covered in hit his nose. The great demon lord stormed down the hall to his son's room and slammed the door opened, cracking the frame on impact. Inuyasha looked up at his Father from his spot on the floor and growl in annoyance. This was not how it was suppose to go. Inuyasha stood to face the man that helped in creating him and the two stared each other down. "Yea, I fucked him and it was fucking great."

That was all it took for the demon lord to launch himself at his son and Inuyasha didn't fight back at all. At the sound of a loud thud, Rin came out of her room and ran to Inuyasha's and saw his Father choking and screamed. Sesshomaru came to the doorway just as Izyota and Kai returned inside. The two of them ran up the steps and toward the noise and Kai gasped at what he saw then quickly rushed into the room to pulled Inutuosho off Inuyasha. The demon growled at Kai and roughly threw him off his arm, sending the boy slamming into the wall. Inuyasha growled and pushed his Father off before running to Kai's side. But Inutuosho was faster and held the dazed Kai up in the air by his throat.

Everyone helplessly watched as Inutuosho smiled at Inuyasha. "Put him down, you crazed bastard!"

"You remember what I told you right?" Izyota gasped and ran down stairs and Rin left to return to her room at the sound of Kanna cry. "Do something Sesshomaru," She whispered.

Sesshomaru clear his throat and looked at his Father then at Inuyasha, who was fast turning into a full demon. Just as he opened his mouth, Izyota was back running into the room and slapped her husband. "Put that boy down! His parents are coming to get him, now let him go!"

Kai had awoken and focused all his energy to his hands until they glowed with power and brought them up to Inutuosho's hand and singed it. The demon lord instantly dropped Kai and the boy quickly made his way over to Inuyasha. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

"Yea, are you?" Kai shrugged. "I'll live."

"Good." Inuyasha planted a kiss on Kai's lips and everyone stared in shock, except for Inutuosho who growled. "You are cut out of this family!"

"Like I give a damn, you fucking asshole!"

"I will not have fags in my family and I meant it! I should have killed the little fucker when I had the chance!"

"I would have never let you killed Kai."

"Just like you would have never left him for a woman."

Inuyasha faultared and Kai looked at him in confusion. "What is he talking about Inuyasha?"

"You didn't tell him?" Kai looked at the demon lord then back at Inuyasha. "What is it?"

Inuyasha remained silent and Inutuosho cleared his throat. "Well I found out about his little fuck with you and ordered him to get a female mate or I'd kill you."

At that very moment the door bell rang and Sesshomaru left to get it. Izyota and Rin stared at the demon in shock. "You wouldn't possibly have gone through with that, would you?"

"Yes, it was hard enough with the pack accepting you, but for him to be a fag and be with a human! It would be too much, he would be hated!"

"Just like what his Father is doing!?"

At that moment Kai's family made it up the stairs and Kai ran for them. Yuki hugged his child and cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "I think I can explain all of this…"

Izyota jumped in, "How could you explain why my husband's gone crazy?" Inutuosho glared at her, she ignored it.

His wife looked at him and frowned, "Explain what?"

"Please, it's gone on far enough. Kai I have to tell you something, well everyone really."

Kai released his father and looked up at him. "What?"

Everyone stared at Yuki as he sighed and brought his hands up to rest on Kai's shoulders. He took a deep breath, "The truth is Kai, you're a girl."

"What?" Kai and Inuyasha shouted at the same time. Izyota gasped and covered her mouth, Rin stood silently in shock as did Sesshomaru. Souta smirked, "Good one, Dad."

"Shut up Souta. Yuki, how could you?"

He sighed and moved his arms to hug Kai, but he pulled away. "You are totally sick! All of you are! How could you expect me to believe that?! HOW!?"

"Remember when I told you that you had to take those pills to steady your growth, it was actually to suppress your feminine development."

"What?" Kai began tremble from the shock of what her father was telling her. "Do you still take those pills?"

"…Yes…" Kai brought her hands up to her forehead as she tried to calm herself down. "But I have a dick!"

"Because of surgery…remember-"

"You told because I wasn't born right! You lied to me! You sick twisted— I need some air…" Kai stormed out of the room and ran down the hall and out of the front door. Outside she tried to collect all her thoughts even though her body was going into overdrive. Her world was collapsing before her very eyes and nothing was making sense. She unzipped her pants and began tugging at her artificial penis, at the sound of her flesh ripping she fainted…

Inuyasha glared at Yuki then ran after Kai and screamed when he saw Kai passed out cold and bleeding…

--

How was that for a cliff hanger? Not bad huh? Betcha you're all wondering what will Kai do now? And what about her relationship with Inuyasha? And what about their families? Yep, I know. But don't worry all will be answered in the next chappie! See You guys and gals lata. Don't forget to review after you read, thanks! NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
